Coexist
by dorkynerdy
Summary: Lucy is having a hard time to pretend to be just best buds with Natsu, when clearly she llliiiiiikeeees him
1. Chapter 1

Here's my new story! hope you like it hehe

* * *

_Natsu_

I knock on Lucy's apartment door,

"Luuucy" I shouted from the outside.

"Wait" she replied from the inside.

"Hurry up," I yelled again, "we're going to be late" and no respond. Suddenly Lucy's door is burst open, revealing Lucy in her school uniform with Layla behind her. "Here's Natsu, for your breakfast," Layla offered me a bread. "Thanks," I accept the bread and quickly yanking Lucy's wrist, "come on" I hissed at her.

"Wait!" Lucy hissed back and quickly kiss her mom cheek, geez a seventeen year old girl who still kiss her mom cheek before leaving to school.

"A bit grumpy" Layla mocked me.

"He always is in the morning" Lucy answered as I hissed at both of them with Layla laughing at us.

Soon, we both inside the elevator. I sighed, how long do I have to keep on doing this? My mom and Lucy's mom is best-friend as in best friend forever, since they both moved in to this apartment. I get the 8th floor while Lucy stayed on the 4th floor. Lucy and I is inseparable when we were kids, we always play together every time our mom meet each other. When we both still in our elementary school, we always go every where together, we went to school together, we came home together, but since we both reached Junior High it turns from always to sometimes. One time when I hang out with Gray and the others, Lucy came home alone and got assaulted with some punks on the street, I explode at that time, of course and since then, my mom always insist me that I should go to school with Lucy and came home with her, like it or not, as in everyday. Without even me realizing it, that my mom already make me as Lucy's personal bodyguard.

"Stop doing that," She demanded, a little anger hinted in her voice.

"Doing what?" I asked nonchalantly looking at her who stood still beside me.

"Chattering your teeth" she turn to glare at me, "It's annoying"

"I always do that," I paused, "you know I can't stand being in the elevator" I catch a glimpse of her gold locks with the corner of my eye. I can see that her eyebrow is knitted together in annoyance, but I can't help it myself that I have that feeling of enjoy every time I annoyed her.

"Then why don't you use the stairs," she hissed. Great, even though it's only morning this whole pointless argument thing is already started. I always get to think that maybe Lucy is magician, she always turn a normal conversation into an argument, geez.

"Don't want to,"

"It's annoying please," she stares at me, really wanting me to stop. Now why with the sudden Lucy? For seventeen years of my life, we've been together in the elevator for like fifteen years and I always keep chattering my teeth, and you never mentioned it before how you feel about it. I stopped. "Thanks" she said.

"Don't mention it" I paused. So I hummed a single note and count from one to ten to make me calm inside the elevator beside chattering my teeth, which I really love to. When I finished I turn to her, which she seems doesn't bothered about me humming a note, so I asked, "Is it really annoying for me to chatter my teeth?"

She turns to look at me. "Want to trade place with me?"

I seem to hesitate in answering her question, but I say, "No thanks" I hummed again as I look at her who has this annoyed look plastered on her face. "Are you pmsing?" She glared at me and kicked me. Yeah she's definitely in her bitchy mood.

As we arrived at school, we rightly meet by Levy. "Hi Lu-chan, Natsu" she waved at us as I nodded, but Lucy already tangling her in a hug. "Oi Lucy" I called at her as she glared at me. "You have any club today?" I asked as she hissed at me. "How many times do I have to tell you! It's Thursday and I don't have any club on Thursday!" I sighed covering up my ears, "Geez I was only asking no need to yell" I paused as I walked ahead of them, "what is wrong with you this morning?" I turn around to see them walking behind me, they didn't respond. Instead Levy asked, "It must be hard for you Natsu to take care of your little childhood friends" I snorted at Levy as I scoffed, well Levy I guess you already know what the answer is anyway. "Well, see you later Lucy" I grinned at Lucy which she only returned with a pout and annoyed face as I walked ahead leaving them behind.

* * *

"Have you seen Jellal?" The red-haired little devil of a friend of mine asked.

"No, Erza" Gray sighed looking at her.

"What's up with you and Jellal lately?" I asked at Erza.

"We," she paused and exhaled slowly like some depressed girl would do. "We have our problems, but we're not fighting" she smiled reassuringly, waving her hand off. I don't understand a thing she's saying, but I nod anyway.

"What did you do this time?" Gray raised an eyebrow. Seems that Gray understand what she meant.

"I didn't do anything" she shook her head.

"Liar" I noted, grinning at her knowing she must have been hiding something, because she is Erza, she is the typical Erza who hide her problems anyway even though there's load of people who cares and want to help especially me and Gray.

"Okay," she finally giving in. "I may be a bit compulsive lately and so demanding towards him, but there's a girl who keeps flirting with him, even though he only said that it was a friendly gestures, but…" she trailed off, looking up to the class ceiling as if she's looking for words. "But I don't see it like that, and we didn't talk about it clearly, we only pretend like it's nothing, but well you know it's killing me" she admitted.

"What did you do to her?"

"The girl?" we both nodded. "I almost got her killed" both, Gray and I shocked to death. Women are vicious! Plus, it's Erza we talked about. God, how dangerous woman can be when they were in jealous mode? I shuddered.

"Don't sweat it Erza," Gray said munching down his snacks he bought earlier.

"Yeah," I added. "Even though you're crazy compulsive and else, Jellal would still stay with you anyway, he already stay with you for years"

"Thanks" she snorted. "I have to go, I have to take care about this new kid in my class" She turn her body around with her long hair swinging following the motion, the beautiful scarlet colored hair. "See you later guys!" she smiled and wave.

Gray scrunched his nose in front of me. "What is wrong with you?!" I asked. "I forgot to tell you this," he paused, "about the new guy" he added. I glared at him and resting my face on my desk, I say, "What's with him?" I asked, clearly not interested in this kind of conversation, beside the new guy? I never met him, and I only know there's a new guy from Erza mentioning it before. He put his flat palms against my right shoulder, "He has the hot for Lucy" he said staring at me. I explode, I quickly raise my head and sit straight, with his arm falling off from my shoulder. "WHAT LUCY?" I stare back at him. "Yeah, I saw him earlier, all drooling over Lucy" he informed.

"He has the hot for Lucy…?" I repeated,

"Yeah, I mean it's impossible not to, with her body like that," I quickly smack him in the head.

"Don't talk about Lucy like that" I snorted at him.

"What is wrong with you? I know that she's your childhood friend and all but let her have fun with a guy for once in a while, she's seventeen you idiot"

"Unfortunately I would be the first person my mom killed if Lucy got hurt" I retorted.

Gray sighed, with a little hint of smirk. "Why all the woman around you is so violent?" I shrugged to that, and what Gray said is true. Erza, Mom, Lucy even Wendy my little sister is all so violent to me, they always said I'm annoying and an idiot while Erza simply hit me whenever she wants to. "You sure it's only your mom that want to make sure that Lucy is safe?"

I hummed a single note for ten seconds, to clear my head and finally have the conclusion to answer what Gray asked earlier. "Well, beside her own family, I'm pretty sure"

* * *

_Lucy_

What is wrong with this new guy in my class? He's pretty cute, not as in handsome or completely charming, and definitely not like Natsu who have this ridiculous charm inside and that toothily grin and a stress relieved smile, he's just a simple goofy boy named Dan, which I recall, he doesn't stop bothering me since the first period. He keeps chanting about me being his love and how he already falling and deeply madly in love with me the first time he saw me. Talk about falling in love at first sight. "Would you please quit it?" I asked at him, clearly feeling annoyed about him. "Lu-chan," Levy said behind me with a concerned look but still managed to laugh. "You're annoying" I hissed at Dan.

"Such rude manner for such a beautiful young lady," He said, it feels like the clever words and pretty words always out of his mouth endlessly, now why Natsu can't say that? "Just let me escort you home and make sure you're safe" he kissed the back of my hand nonchalantly as I taken off guard.

I quickly pull back my hand and kept it to my chest. What is wrong with this guy? I clearly didn't like him, and of course I find him annoying, but why he keeps bugging me? Even though I already told him that I didn't like him back but he keeps insisting me that I actually have feelings for him, which clearly I don't. "Natsu," Levy realized the appearance of Natsu behind me. I quickly turn around just to meet a guy with his pink hair, messy as always, and his onyx eyes looking at me and with those freaking sexy grin! I mean how come such a perfect person is allowed to exist and torture me for just being a childhood friend?

"Hi, Lucy, Levy," he raised his hand at us. "Uh," he tried to look farther behind me, "Hi, the new guy" he added.

"His name is Dan," Levy said with a giggle, knowing her for a long time, she probably giggles because she tried to give Natsu a hint about what's going on between me and Dan, but well good luck to that Levy, since Natsu is the densest person ever existed.

Natsu ignored what Levy said as he looks at me and says, "Come on Lucy, let's go home"

"I'm sorry young boy, but Princess is coming home with me for today," Dan interrupted from behind, great.

Natsu blinked his eyes, once and twice… and laughed. God, I know he would laugh. "Who's the princess? Are you the princess Lucy?" he asked blankly at all of us. Can Natsu stop being so irrationally annoying and be serious for a moment? But beside all of that taking all the opportunity given to me today, maybe it's not the bad thing going home with Dan anyway, I mean, Natsu never even think of me as a girl or even show any interest in me, and I have a pretty nice boobs, and some assets, but he keeps thinking that I was a five year old kid who is vulnerable and a weak person, maybe if I took Dan offering then maybe he'll eventually realize that he actually missing something great from me.

"Actually, Natsu," I looked up at him since he was a few inches taller than me. Ignoring me completely, Natsu ruffled up my hair as I pout because I hate it but liking it every time he does that. "I'm sorry but she's off limit" He showed that toothily grin nonchalantly showing off his sharp canines. Do you really want me to go nuts Natsu? With your ridiculously annoying but lovely grin that melted my heart. He quickly wrapped an arm around my shoulder as he waved goodbye to Levy and so we went home together.

"Here put this on" he said absentmindedly as he throw his sweater to me.

_Thanks Natsu_, is what I really want to say but instead, I say, "What's with this sweater? It's stink! You've been playing soccer with it right?"

"Just put it on! Someone so tiny and a wimp like you can be freeze to death" he smirked half mocking at me. I grunted as I scrunch my nose bridge in aggravation, "How come you know I played soccer?" he asked after I put on his sweater, feeling warm and collected and pretty intimate with him.

"You have scratch and dirt all over you" I said cockily as I can see him eyeing every part of his body, "here" I lend him some band-aid and hold it in front of his face as he grinned.

"Thanks!" he turn to me and took the band-aid. "I never knew you always brought band-aid with you" he commented which I didn't respond as he easily rip the cover and put it on. Of course you moron, you always have yourself get scratched or wounded every time since we were kids and I always be the one who took care of you, of course I brought band-aid every day. He ruffled up my hair again as my heart fluttered at the gesture he made.

GOD, STOP MESSING WITH A GIRL HEART NATSU!

Be calm and collected Lucy. It's just a friendly gesture, there is absolutely nothing behind what Natsu said about me. He's too busy fighting and getting strong and playing games and taking care of his cats and sleeping of course, there is no single time in his life to reluctantly care about love.

"You missed your note today when you're in music class," he said whistling not looking at me instead at the river beside us.

"What?! How do you know that?!" I asked at him practically yanking his wrist, demanding to look at me. He turned to me and laughed, and I can feel I already blushing.

"It's easy" he paused between his laughs. "I heard you all the time when you're practicing so I can easily tell when I was on the field that it was you playing" he pinch my right cheek. "Don't worry about you missing a note, it's not like the end of the world" he laughed as he now pinching both of my cheeks and I only hissed at him which he returned with a widely toothily grin that I adore.

I noticed Natsu stop chattering when we were in the elevator, maybe because I told him that he was annoying when he do that this morning, when actually I don't mind him chattering his teeth until it's rotten, he just annoyed me this morning and I can't put my finger on it but at school I realized, he always is annoying. "I bet you think that you look cool with those band-aid plastered around you" I hit Natsu in the arm hard, mocking him.

"SHUT UP!" blush coated his cheeks. He's so cute. I giggle, "Where's my thanks?" he raised an eyebrow at me. "For what?" I asked back at him acting like I don't know anything. He starts leaning in closer as he pressed his forehead into mine as I can feel my heart flutter and blush crept up to my cheeks. "I saved you from that Dan, idiot" he murmured as I can feel his hot breath and he leans in more closer and our nose is touching, brushing slightly against each other, feeling weightless and heavy at the same time. Should I kiss him? Or is he already planning on kissing me? We sure are alone, especially we are alone in the elevator! The doors still closing and I quietly crossed my finger on the side hoping it's not going to reach my floor sooner. "I-I don't think he's th-that bad" I managed to say stupid things, but I still want to make Natsu jealous somehow. "Why are you stuttering?" he smirk devilishly at me as he step forward making me step backward and hit the elevator wall as he put his flat palms against the wall beside my head, each. I am completely trapped, mentally and metaphorically. Because I can't find myself move an inch with his well-built arms around me and his onyx eyes practically looking into mine, I feel like I'm hypnotized. I am seriously head over heels for him. He leaned in more closer than he already are, feeling that maybe he really might want to kiss me as in now! Wait, I'm not ready yet, do I feel good? Do I even taste good? I never kissed a boy before especially because this pink-head idiot always getting on my way with boys… but, "Ding!" the elevator ring as he abruptly pulled out his face from mine, DAMN ELEVATOR! I sighed in relieved that I don't have to kiss Natsu because I'm not ready yet but still, I am little bit of disappointed why he didn't just continue with the kissing as we are mere inches away. "Why'd you stop?" I asked not looking up to meet his eyes because I'm to embarrassed. "Stop at what?" he asked as I looked up to meet him only staring into the open door and murmuring something about him wanting to eat fried chicken for dinner.

"Idiot" I spat at him as I walked out from the elevator door as he only gives me this confused look. When I was about to walk away from the elevator Natsu yelled my name, I turn around to see his face between the elevator door that is about to close with his both arms holding the side so it won't close. "What?" I hissed glaring at him with the corner of my eyes, blush still in my cheeks.

My annoyed and embarrassed self only meet by his wide idiotic zero stress grin, he say, "Meet me later on at the rooftop! There's something I want to show you" to that he pulled his face inside and the door closed as the elevator take him to the 8th floor not letting me to respond if I want to meet him or not later on… but of course the only conclusion I can came up with, is of course I want to see him, even if I don't I probably found himself dragging me out all the way to the rooftop.

What is wrong with Natsu! He almost just kiss me, on the lips! Not some friendly kiss on the cheek! What is he actually planning to do? We're friends, doesn't he ever have the thought about that maybe if we kiss, the things between us can go weird and stuff, I mean best-friend don't do kissing right? I never kissed a boy before, I triedd but I always find myself failed miserably. I do get interested in other boys, but only as in interested not letting in develop into a crush or even worse, love. Because I always find Natsu didn't care about my, either my physical appearance or even my true self, because he keeps reluctantly acts the same each and every day, being the master of the dense idiot that is, but even though I hate that part of him, in the end I always found myself falling again for that sleepyhead. Took example as today, he acts like it was nothing while clearly he tried to kiss me. God! Boys, and they say we're complicated?

Natsu is completely an airhead. It's obvious enough that our friendship is going to change somehow, sooner or later, we're going to college next year, and everything can be fucking ruined between me and Natsu, and of course here I am having a feeling over him, that I can't get over with, and even while I'm clearly thinking about my bizarre relationship with him, I bet he already munching down his fried chicken by now. I guess, I just can't helped it, if Natsu is drastically changed I might not even liked him. I already fall for the boy who have crooked smile with all of my crooked heart.

Later on that night I realized it's November and it's time for Leo Meteor Shower. "Natsu" I gasped as I look around my surroundings, it looked so pretty as the pitch dark night sky illuminated with a meteor shower, "told you I took you to see this meteor again" the view did take my breath away as it really was an mesmerizing view, but Natsu face with his stupid grin plastered on his face is the one that is breathtaking. I didn't respond anything as we both stare blankly at the vast sky up ahead, as if in this vastness of space and the immensities of time, it is truly a joy to stop for once in while and spend time with Natsu with none of us talked as we both only stare in one common thing as if we have telepathy.

It feels like I am sharing a planet with Natsu.

I closed my eyes and opened it again still mesmerize with the view no matter how much I look at it. I've been watching Leo Meteor Shower with Natsu since we were kids, and he keeps promise to me that if there's one again he's going to show me, as I can see he do can keep his promise dearly.

"You keep your promise" I smiled at him.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly as he scratch the back of his neck. "I always think that promising to you is the only commitment I can commit until now" he laughed nervously as he exhaled, "beside sleeping of course" so I laughed.

"So you want to watch some movie after this?" I asked try to keep up the conversation.

He hummed again, lately he do a lot of humming, when I asked, it's because his mother told him that it can keeps your mind clear for a minute, since before he do all of this humming he's definitely a hot-headed person. "Foreign films?" he asked and I nodded, as he quickly shook his head in disagreement. "Don't want to" he paused, "you know I hate foreign film Lucy," he whined, "they don't have happy endings" oh yeah have I ever told you that Natsu is a sucker for happy endings?

"Romantic then?" I asked as he growled. He shook his head for the second time, "have you even ever watched romantic movie?" I asked laughing at him.

"I have!" he retorted. "I watched Wall-E" he lightly put his hands on the back of his hand acting so arrogant and proud just by watching some cartoon.

"It's not romantic,"

"It is"

"It's not" now we just arguing again because of small things and stupid matter.

"It is!" He insisted staring at me, "A boy chasing a girl until the end of universe is pretty romantic"

"They're robots"

"Yeah so?"

"So?"

"So" he pressed.

I sighed in defeat in the first time of my lives in debating with Natsu. "Yeah, I think it's romantic too, isn't it?" I flashed him a grin, which he return kindly.

We didn't watch movie that night since we both lost track of time watching the meteor shower while we chat about what's going on in our life. But our beautiful moment is soon ruined with a simple text message.

"Hey, Lucy," Natsu said with his face full of confusion as he showed his phone, a text from Gray showing on the screen, as I lean in closer to take a good look, I was nearly shocked to death. "You have boyfriend?" He asked in disbelief. I tried to read the text once again as I blink my eyes not believing in anything I read,

**To: Natsu Dragneel**

**From: Gray Fullbuster**

**Oi, blockhead, you finally let your guard down huh? How come Lucy ended up with that new kid! I thought you will never approve of Lucy and Dan being boyfriend and girlfriend**

I screamed as Natsu get back, startled by my screaming.

What the hell?

I don't care if I'm a girl and it's inappropriate to practically beat down a guy while Erza does that all the time, tomorrow I will hunt down that bastard for spreading such rumor and of course because Natsu heard about it too!

I hate Dan, I only use him in a way so that Natsu would get jealous which clearly he don't, he doesn't even act like he's care, but BEING DAN GIRLFRIEND? Does this guy ever heard of boundaries? I thought the only person who doesn't know the words boundaries is Natsu, clearly we have a contenders to match Natsu irrational act, god!

I only love and will ever will only love Natsu, don't people just get that?

* * *

That is the new chapter! hehehe I can't imagine Natsu watching Wall-E he must be cute! So, should i continue this story? If so, then tell me! And did I tell you that a simple review can make my whole day?


	2. Chapter 2

here's the second chapter! For Kaichi-chan and thehappyangel: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWWWWW XXX HEHE YOU REALLY MADE MY DAY! I am serious! when i found out that you two review my first chapter, i quickly tried my best for the second chapter! hope you like it!

* * *

_Natsu_

I throw myself onto the bed. What is this with Lucy having a boyfriend? Lucy clearly oblivious and stupid when it comes to boys, how come she can get a boyfriend while clearly the only boys she hang around with is only centered around me and Gray. How mom would react if she found out about this? Will Wendy kick the hell out of me? And most of all, how should I react knowing that she have a boyfriend that I acknowledged not from her but Gray. She said that it's just a misunderstanding, but when she said that she didn't follow with an explanation, which makes me think that she actually hiding something from me. Why would Lucy hide something from me? We practically best friend, best friend don't hide secrets, they tell them. But her face flushed earlier when I mentioned Dan, and didn't I tell him already that Lucy is off limit? Should I really beat the crap out of him? But he's Lucy boyfriend and Lucy hated me for getting into a brawl constantly, because in the end she always complained about how I should stop acting so tough and stop getting into a fight.

I tossed myself to the side and huff. I groaned. I whined. I yelled.

"AAAAHHHHH"

Suddenly I can hear my door burst open, it's around 23:00, mom probably sleeping as the same with dad, so it must be Wendy. I groaned.

"YOU IDIOT! SHUT UP!" Wendy screamed and jumped on top of me landing precisely at my sore back, because I've been having a hard time at playing soccer earlier. I didn't budged. "Explain the screaming!" she yelled again punching her tiny fist at my back, still, I didn't feel anything. I moved myself so she fall to the side as I put myself in sitting position. "Whaaaa" she trailed off, staring at me. "Why you look so aloof?" she commented with a hint of annoyance in her eyebrows.

"None of your business" I spat, "now out!" I demanded.

She hissed. "If you disturb me once again, I'm telling dad"

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" I scoffed cockily at her.

"It's a warning" she retorted making her way to my bedroom door.

"Thanks, I'm petrified" so she slam shut my door with a loud bang. To that sound, I feel asleep, slowly then all at once.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm.

It said: 6:30

Oh well, I still have time to sleep, because unfortunately five fucking minutes in the morning is really important. I wonder, how come I can woke up everyday at 6:30? Oh yeah, Lucy. I have to wake up early to get prepare first to when I come down to get Lucy, we both already ready to go to school. Fifteen minutes later, with me still half-awake, with my half-lidded eyes, I can see that my dad muscular arm drags me all the way, which the only possibilities in this kind of morning is, bathroom. I groaned. Okay, Natsu wake up! Your father already drag you out all the way to the bathroom, there is no such things as going back to sleep because you know your father would definitely go ape-shit at you. "You're going to be late" I can hear my dad said before he left. Being left alone in the bathroom, I started doing my morning routine.

Take a shower, check.

Brush my teeth, check.

Put on some deodorant, check.

And of course putting on my school uniform, check.

Oh, don't forget my hair gel, of course I have a secret to be able to keep my hair up like this, check.

When I reached the dining room I can see that Wendy is eating her breakfast with dad, as I can see two set box of lunch already stay still on the counter. "Who is it for, mom?" I asked at her who is busy making my breakfast. She turned to me with a slight smile that creeps me out. "It's for Lucy of course," I sighed at her answered. "Come on eat your breakfast, you're going to be late, I bet Lucy already waiting for you downstairs" she noted as I sat down to eat my breakfast. I took a sip of milk as I say, "Mom, Lucy probably already have her lunch box set up by her mom" I managed to glare at mom, which she didn't notice. "Remember when…" with the words she said and her eyes hissing at me, I already know she will ranting about how I should always protect Lucy all the time. In the morning, I always have to come to this. It's becoming a habit to mom, some kind of like sickness she have. Every time I complained something so slightly regarding Lucy, she will give me a lecture right away, and talk about that one time I let her come home alone and she got assaulted and how I should really feel bad about her and have to protect her all the time. "Imagine if you didn't bring this lunch box to her, and she's starving to death, and she's about to collapse," I cut her by saying, "Mom, it's not like when Lucy is hungry, the whole food in the world would mysteriously vanished" I hissed but she ignored me as she keeps continuing on ranting about Lucy well-being. MOM I AM YOUR SON! How come you always care about other person daughter than your own beloved son?

"How did you mute mom?" I asked at Wendy mockingly.

She took a sip of her soup as she say, "You do what she _asked_ you to do" she grinned and I hissed at her knowing she just making fun of me.

I didn't finish my breakfast that morning, as I quickly took the two sets of lunch boxes and put it inside my bag and leave.

Heading to Lucy's apartment now.

When the elevator doors open hoping to meet Lucy who is already mad and waiting impatiently for me and about to kick me is soon to be just a hope as I get to meet Dan. What the hell is he doing here? He turned around with his shaggy-annoying-brown hair.

"Natsu is it?" I nodded. "I'm about to take my princess to the school, your service will be no longer needed" he said with a flamboyant tone.

WHAT? "What?" I said, trying not to yell and screamed at him for talking such nonsense bullshit. "You acting like a boyfriend should do huh?"

"I am her prince" he said. I didn't ask him about him being a prince! I only asked him about him acting as a boyfriend. And what's with him talking all about prince and princess and how his tone showing some royalty in it, is he some kind of person who still stuck in the middle age?

"Didn't I tell you that she's off limit?"

"I'm aware that you did," WHY HE TALKED LIKE THAT? IT'S ANNOYING YOU KNOW! "But, one prince will never stop just because some fiercely dragon tell him to stop chasing after the princess"

I snorted. "I'm not a dragon, and you're not a prince" Well, actually I do loved dragons. They're like my most-mythical-favorite-animal-and-creatures, even when I'm still just a kid, I cried for weeks because I've been asking mom for some dragon-paw-mitt for me to use and I had my favorite dragon-plush doll, and naming him. God, I'm such a baby. "Still. She's my best-friend, you can't date her" I added, too defensively, I admit.

"But I am a prince to the princess" he argued as I push the elevator buttons, desperately wanting to escape from him. How could Lucy fall for this blabbering mouth Dan anyway? "Are you jealous? You know, what's best friend to you can be love to me. Now, some low-servant, as I before said, I and Lucy think that your service is no longer needed" he said calmly and slowly like making sure I get what he's saying.

I can tell that my face is showed some pure annoyance look, as my fist clenched and my teeth grit tightly, "What is that supposed to mean, me being a servant?" I looked up at him with my eyes full of disturbance and clearly showing a lot of aggravation.

"Natsu, sorry I," I looked behind far Dan and see Lucy holding her hand to the side of the door as her other hand tucked her right shoe. "WHAT?" she yelled when she looked up to see Dan and me standing on the hallway. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she yelled and pointed her finger towards Dan as in accusation of being a stalker.

I loosened my grip and stop gritting my teeth as I look at her. "Your prince here to take you to school" I glared at Dan as I hear the elevator rings, oh that's my cue to leave! As soon the doors opened, I entered and quickly start to chattering my teeth, when the doors about to close leaving a dumbfounded Lucy, she stop the doors midway.

"Where you going?" she asked knitting her eyebrows together, making her looks like kinda mean.

"School"

"How about me?" I didn't respond as I only avert my eyes from her to Dan. "I don't want to go with him," I hummed and close my eyes. "STOP DOING THAT! I'M SERIOUS" before I finished to count one to ten I was urged to open my eyes.

"He's your boyfriend Luce," I paused, "It's a normal thing to do if he wants to take you to school, beside I heard that he use car" I grinned at her and start rummaging in my bag to give her, her lunch, after I found it I quickly give it to her as she accept reluctantly.

"I can walk" her voice tensed after putting her lunch to her bag.

I glared at her and I quickly took away her hands and push it away from the elevator doors. "I have something to do with Gray! See you at school!" I lied but I managed to wave and give them a simple grin.

At least without Lucy in the elevator I can chatter my teeth as much as I like.

* * *

_Lucy_

I always complain about wanting love or a relationship, then when someone shows the slightest sign of wanting to be with me, I kind of just… confused and explode. With Dan non-stop annoy the hell out of me and how Natsu managed to believe that he's my boyfriend and how Natsu leave me ALONE WITH DAN? Seriously, Natsu, are you really that dense? Sadly, yes.

And last night I completely make a fool of myself knowing that I pray and actually hoping that Natsu and I can end up together.

I stomped my foot angrily making my way towards Natsu's classroom. Dan still wouldn't tell me the real reason he spread the rumors that I am his girlfriend, while he only rant about it's meant to be and it's bound to happen and how I am completely in love with him. Ugh, gross.

"NAAATSUUUU!" I yelled in front of the classroom. I can see his ear twitched and his head rose up to turn to me, facing me with blank expression. "Why the fuck you leave me alone with him?!" I slam my hand into his desk, startling him.

"You know, I think I was doing the right thing Luce" he smiled at me as my heart flinched, what? He actually on purpose doing that? "He's your boyfriend, don't you want some lonely time with him?" he raised an eyebrow as his playful smirk plastered on his face.

"What do you think you are doing?" I said slowly my eyes looking for a hint of 'just kidding Luce' in his eyes, but I find nothing.

"Oh, the married couple already fighting in the morning!" Cana cheered from behind and starts making a bet who's going to win, usually during this time both Natsu and I already screamed and yelled that we're not a married couple but today… we don't.

"Be a man and beat her Natsu!" Elfman yelled from behind pumping his fist into the air. Stupid moron.

"I'm doing you a favor Luce," he paused looking at me still sitting still in his position. "I helped you with Dan this morning, so did you get to kiss him?" he raised his eyebrows nonchalantly and smile crept up to his face as it occurred to me and I am so afraid that maybe Natsu is rooting for me to really fall in love with Dan, which I don't want to, and Natsu seriously tremendously making me mad. I glared at him. "Why are you mad at me? I can't understand you Luce"

I gritted my teeth as I looked at this stupidly and annoyingly pink-head teenage boy who is absolutely drive me crazy and wants me to perpetually lose my mind. "Fine" was all the things I managed to say as I slam my hand against his desk once again. "Do whatever you want" I added and leave.

What the fuck is wrong with him? Is he really that stupid? Is he seriously thought that I'm in relationship with Dan? Did he actually hit his head when he's baby until his brain can't function anymore?

He makes me mad, and I'm definitely pissed off but why can't I hit him?

Fine, Natsu! If you really want me to go out with Dan then I do it! I will! If you really want me to have this relationship with Dan that bad then be it! I will not care about what Natsu thought about me again! He's an idiot! He's immensely stupid!

I can feel my emotion is unstable throughout the day as I can't focus on the lesson I learned and deep down I realized that this is all because of Natsu stupid behavior. I learned one time that human will always that impact on others, and I guess, what makes me this kind of person who is very aloof and emotional is of course affected by Natsu. If only I hadn't had feelings for that stupid pink-head, then I would be fine.

I may covered it up and deny it for such a long time that I had feelings for Natsu, but now, not so much. It's as if I don't care anymore about what's going to happen between the bizarre friendship Natsu and I have.

Natsu you stupid jerk.

* * *

Today it's Friday and I have music club afterschool, which Dan didn't know and I'm glad. Because I think he is completely deluded! I push him off as far as I could when Natsu isn't around, and when he's around I completely act lovey dovey with Dan, and to make it worse, Dan is completely getting attached to me. Am I really that stupid? Still desperately try to make Natsu jealous of me, the Natsu that I know, the Natsu who does not care anything about love, or even have experienced in being in love.

I sighed as I walked out of school, feeling both relieved and disappointed knowing that I walk alone home today. I told Dan to go home because I told him I come home with Levy, which is a lie when actually I have music club with Levy. But me, being the highlight of musical showcase at the end of the year, I practice more, and Levy, soon as she done with her work, she went home with Gajeel. Normally, there will be Natsu waiting for me as I finished my club, but I know today he doesn't wait for me. Knowing that he aware I have a boyfriend now and how he acts so different earlier.

Boy was I wrong,

I saw Natsu standing, waiting in front of school with his face looking up at the sky. I ran up to him as he lowered his face to turn and look at me with those boring onyx eyes. "Natsu," I stopped inches away from him. "What are you doing here?" I asked at him.

"I just found a silver linings" he admitted as he point his index finger up to the sky, grinning.

"And?"

"Waiting for you of course"

"Why?"

"Because it's Friday" he noted. "Every Friday you always be through after 5 because the music club" he explained and I nodded. "And while I was playing soccer earlier, I saw Dan went home, which is weird that he doesn't wait for you, so I waited for you" he paused, "If you come home alone, I might get killed" he grinned as I return the grin.

I look up to see the silver linings, I sighed as I closed my eyes feeling the afternoon breeze through my hair. "There's always a good part in bad situation" I hummed. Maybe he is my silver linings to all the problems I have today.

"Yeah," he snorted. "It's called silver linings, are you an idiot?" he laughed at me.

Ignoring him, I ask, "Natsu, do you believe in soulmate?"

"What's that?" instead he asked.

"I believe in soulmate you know. I liked the idea, that there is someone who is completely made for you and you two will end up together no matter what"

"Well," he retorted. "You're lucky you already found your soulmate. I think my soulmate got hit by a truck somewhere" then the moment ruined.

"I still didn't find my soulmate" I said confused at him, because clearly I was hoping that Natsu is my soulmate.

"Dan" he paused. "Isn't he your prince, your highness?" He mocked at me as my face grew red out of nowhere.

"Do not talk about him!" I yelled as I hit him in the head and walk ahead of him.

We didn't talk much as we head home and certainly we didn't talk about Dan and my relationship with him, because I am clearly not in a relationship with Dan even though Natsu still likes to think so, which is kinda weird and awkward, but still, it's Natsu who accompany me, which I'm glad and happy at the same time. Feeling warm and collected just by being side by side with him.

Am I really that crazy in love with him? That no matter what he do to piss me off, I always find myself crawling back to him in the end.

How can you act so calm Natsu, flashing those wide grin at me all the time and still acting so calm while you make my hearts fluttered and flinch at the same time just at the thought of you. How come you were able to walk silently and collected beside me, while I'm here wondering the fuck of what should I do?

"Stop frowning" Natsu said beside me. I turned to him in surprise, as I give him a confused look. "You've been having this deep frown throughout the day and it makes me upset" he pouted.

"Why it makes you upset?"

"Because I don't like seeing you frown" he admitted as he avert my eyes and stare blankly at the vast sky as I can see a hint of blush creeping up to his cheek.

"Stop saying something sweet and act cool" I laughed at him and a sense of relieved flow throughout my body as I can see that he do can get embarrassed.

"Can't help it!" he flashed me a smirk. "I am the coolest person ever!" he argued, "I mean what's cooler than being cool?"

I shrugged, "Hypothermia"

We both laughed.

"Now, stop frowning, I liked you better when you laugh" he said after we finished our laugh in unison. "Okay?"

"Okay"

I seriously can't understand Natsu. One time he's rooting me to be with Dan all the time but now he act so friendly with me and I realized that how come you understand something you never have anyway? Even though we're best friend, Natsu still surprised me day by day. But maybe for today everything would turn out to be great anyway.

* * *

The next chapter: What's going to happen if Natsu saw Dan kissed Lucy?


	3. Chapter 3

I just can't stop writing... my mind is on hyper now

* * *

_Natsu_

Friday the next week, I spend my afternoon at home, trying to relax but feeling disturb when my door rang and as I was told to open the door by mom only to find Layla smiling warmly at me. "Natsu," she said giving me a peck on the cheek as she let herself in. "Is your mom around?" I closed the door and turned around. "Yeah," I said as I get mom to tell her that Lucy's mom is here. What brings her here? I wonder. Planning on eavesdropping them I decide to turn on the TV and pretend to watch while I listened to them chattering over at the dinner table.

"Oh, thanks for the tea" Layla smiled at my mom. "Lucy is killing me!" she sighed in depression as my ears twitched. Why? What did Lucy do?

"Your pleasure Layla" mom answered. "Teenage angst?"

"Worse" Layla pressed. Worse? What could go worse with Lucy? "Since she went home, she quickly ran to her room and I can hear her whimpered and cry, and until now she doesn't want to got out! I tried waiting for her but she didn't budged until dinner" Layla protested.

"Maybe she had trouble with her boyfriend?"

"Lucy has a boyfriend?" Layla tone raised. "How come I didn't know that?"

"It's weird right? I just found out this morning from Natsu!"

I can hear Layla almost spit on her drinks. "The boyfriend isn't Natsu?" she tried to whisper but I know that she failed miserably because I still can hear them talking about me. "How?" she added.

"Well, my son is an idiot I can tell you that" Mom snorted. YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF YOUR OWN SON MOM?

"Yeah, Lucy said that too" Layla answered.

I glared at the both of them with the corner of my eyes, not completely turning around. "I can hear you" I stated as they return with a giggle.

"Where you going Natsu?" Mom asked as I put on my shoes and about to open the door.

"Out" I didn't look at them as I slammed the door shut.

I can feel rage inside me.

I felt anger.

I don't know why.

Why do I feel this way?

Lucy had a trouble with her boyfriend? It's Dan isn't it? What did he do to Lucy?

With unstable feelings I had, the next thing I know I pressed the elevator button to the 4th floor. Starting to chatter my teeth as I recall what happened earlier at school. When I was about making my way to the cafeteria with Gray, I found Lucy walking with Dan by her side on the hallway. I didn't do anything stupid or show any slight hint of jealously, I simply keep quiet behind them. Watching from behind I realize that Lucy always have this annoyed look and frowning all the time even though she always near her boyfriend, what is wrong with her? I thought I already told her that I don't like seeing her frowning all the time. Dan put an arm over Lucy's shoulder as they walk and I can see, out of nowhere, Dan kissed Lucy on the lips, which is normal right? But I can see that Lucy is not returning the kiss. Why? Why the hell she pushed him and ran? Dan turned to look at me and wink at me. Me being the stupidest person ever, just stare at him doing nothing. I don't know what he meant by the wink, until Gray nudged me in the arm and glared at Dan. "Jerk" he said. I don't understand what's going on but I nod anyway at what's happening. I feel uneasy at the view of Dan kissing Lucy, but there is nothing I can do at the moment right? I didn't come home with Lucy today, as I believed she came home with Dan.

"Ding" I heard the elevator ring as I get out. As soon as I arrived in front of Lucy's door, I knocked and ring a bell. No answered. I bent down and flip around the mat that stay still on the floor knowing that Lucy always kept the spare key under it. I went in calmly. I found no one in the living room as I make way to LUcy's bedroom. I knocked, having no idea what the hell am I doing.

"Lucy," I said slowly as I knock on the door. Still, no respond. I keep knocking for the fourth time but still no answered from her. So I keep on waiting. When it feels like fifteen minutes already passes, I hear rustle from inside as I stop leaning to the door. Lucy opened the door. Her hair is messy as her face bloated from crying hard.

"What do you want?" she spat. Displeasure of seeing me clearly showing in her tone.

I gulped. I never good at handling girl when their in this critical condition, I mean, Wendy is the only girl I ever see crying. "Something isn't right Luce, come on, I don't want to fight you" I told her. I push her slightly inside as I let myself in to her bedroom. "Please don't hit me, I'm afraid that I gotta what I gotta do" I said as I closed the door behind me quietly, I leaned in closer to her, smelling her vanilla scent, and I closed my eyes as I kiss her. Out of nowhere, I freaking kiss her! When I have to handle a girl who cried their eyes out, the best thing I can come up with is freaking kiss her. Great, Natsu. Was it the right thing to do? Probably, yes, but no. Our lips brushing slightly as she finally melted into the kiss and returned my kiss. After a couple of seconds, I pulled away as she quickly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. The kiss was kinda short but it still sweet and I have no idea that Lucy can actually taste this good.

"It's weird right?" i looked up to see the girl who is desperate staring at me.

"I don't know, you tastes good" I admitted.

"Let me go," she yank herself away from me, but before she completely away from me, I quickly grab her to hold her close against me.

"If I let you go," I paused whispering through her hair. "Then where you gonna go?" I continued as she whimpered and grab the back of my shirt tightly.

"I'm scared" she whimpered. "I don't know what to do and I'm scared" she added, and as I feel Lucy's tears spilling on my shirt, something is definitely isn't right and I feel like if I say something then it would lead to an argument and clearly, I don't wanna fight Lucy, so can she please stop crying? She pulled herself away from me,

And I thought: Lucy why you keep yourself away from me?

I thought: It's me, Natsu, your best friend

I thought: Please come over and let me embrace you

I thought: If you really need to cry then I'm here to wipe your eyes

But putting those thought aside, I say, "You look like crap" I commented. Am I really that stupid? A girl is crying over me desperately want to feel better, but here am I telling her that she actually look like shit.

"No, shit" she snorted, half-heartedly laughing at me.

"Shit" I added smiling.

"I looked like shit" she scoffed wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Still, better to look like shit than a whore"

"What are you doing here?" she ignored my joke and asked.

I hummed and count from one to ten thinking what should I say to make things go right. "Because your sadness requires all of my attention"

"Cocky" she stated and I smirked at her.

"I'm no good with clever words Lucy, you know that"

"Yeah, sadly I do know that" she managed to flash me a sly smirk.

"So what you scared of?" I asked.

She took a seat at the edge of her bed as I keep standing in front of her. She gulped and looked up to stare at me, "I'm scared because of Dan" she sighed and my heart flinch hearing his name, I growled. "He stole my first kiss!" she throw her arms in the air.

"But he's your boyfriend," I noted.

"Are you really that stupid?" she raised her eyebrow at me.

"So they say," I rolled my eyes.

"We're not in a relationship Natsu, I thought you realized that" she smiled at me and my hearts fluttered warm at her smiles. "I have my reason and explanation" she added.

"So, what did he do to you?" curiosity is killing me.

"After he stole my first kiss, I get so emotional and found myself mad at him. When I went home, Dan offered me a ride and I gladly accepted it because I think I should talk with him, but in the car he… do something inappropriate" she trailed off and her eyes looked to the side of her room instead of me.

"What kind of inappropriate things?" I showed a little hint of anger, I admit.

"He… touched my boobs and stuff and kiss me with such force even though I don't want to but I can't get off of him,"

"HE RAPE YOU?" I yelled, when I realized my mind is about to explode I quickly closed my eyes and hummed from one to ten in a rush and opened my eyes again.

"NO!" she yelled back. "God! That's gross!" she added and I shrugged. "I managed to get out of his car, and I ran, as fast as I could, and I just feel scared and useless, and I always think that I am actually always relying on you and… I don't know everything is fucked up" she trailed off as she wrapped herself around her body, keeping her knees up to her chest and wrapped it with her petite arms around it.

I got angry, real bad.

But I managed myself to keep calm as I hummed a note from one to ten, clearing things out of my head. Be calm Natsu, Lucy hates it when you go ape-shit and can't control the emotion inside you, be calm and poised Natsu.

GOD, SCREW CALM! I WANT TO MURDER DAN NOW!

No, you have to keep calm Natsu. I walked over to Lucy as I ran my thumb across her cheek.

"It's okay" is the best thing I can manage to say as I strum her hair and stay in that position for a while. Breath Lucy, everything will be okay, you will be okay. "I'm sorry," I said, "for not being there"

I thought: I know I made you feel this way, I know I should keep watching over you, but you gotta breathe, you and I will be okay, just cry because I'm here to wipe your eyes. Please don't lose your faith on me Luce, don't worry now because I'm here to keep you safe and I promise that I won't let you down.

She starts sobbing again as I noted that when the weekend is over I have to find that bastard and make sure to kill him. But now, tonight, my attention is all for Lucy. We keep quiet as it feels like eternity to make her calm down and stop her tears, but maybe right at this moment, the kind of friendship I had with Lucy doesn't require many words.

* * *

_Lucy_

"Natsu, wake up!" I shake Natsu body beside me as I realized that Natsu and I had sleep together, not as in we fuck each other, only sitting next to each other, falling asleep watching a movie, even the door is half-opened.

"What?" He murmured with his deep husky voice. His morning hair is killing me…

"We fell asleep," I noted. "And we still have our clothes on which is bad!" I quickly yank him away from me, pushing as far as I could.

"What? How could that be bad?" he looked at me with half-lidded eyes and confused looks.

_Because you kissed me last night, I'm not drunk, and we didn't have sex which is bad, because I think I rather have you to fuck me and didn't feel anything after that, than cuddling side by side, watching stupid movie and waking up together still fully clothes, making me to have all of this feelings all over again. Because, actually, Natsu I am tired okay. I am tired as fuck with having this unexplained feelings towards you, cuddling to you only make me more intimate and like you even more you idiot, but I know that if you have sex with me, things not just get started to be weird between us, we might not even going to talk for months, which is after the calculation I made, it's okay, but you kissed me and you act like it's nothing, and here we are cuddling last night, what the fuck, I know you will not going to love me or even just like me as in more than friends, but please stop fucking over my feelings Natsu. _Is clearly what I wanted to say, but "Look, I'm really not an affectionate person," I gulped.

"I know, you're funny and weird" he grinned.

"You think so?" he nodded.

When I stare blankly at him figuring out on what to say, mom interrupted us as she offered us for breakfast. Great, having breakfast with Natsu and my family, how can get more intimate than that?

"It's been a long time since you have a sleepover" father noted.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I fall asleep while we're watching movie last night" Natsu responded.

The rest of the breakfast was normal, but I don't say anything, as I finished I quickly went back to my room and try to sort out my fucking ruined feelings. After feeling better I quickly get out of my room and Natsu was gone, thinking fast I catch up to him and ran to the emergency stairs to get to the 8th floor.

"Natsu," I panted.

"Lucy?" he turned to me before entering his door.

"There's something I need to talk with you" I blurted out.

"Sure," he smiled.

"I," and suddenly just like that, I'm loss at words. "Look, I'm not good at this"

"Talking?" he raised an eyebrow as I nodded. "Me neither" he grin. Please stop with that annoyingly happy grin, Natsu.

"I think we should have apart time" I said looking up at him.

"Why?" was all he managed to ask.

"Because… I constantly have this feeling that we're getting a little to intense"

"Did I do something stupid?"

"No!" I quickly shook my head. "It's not you, it's us" then he gave me a confused look. "You kissed me last time and we cuddle," he interrupts me. "We cuddle all the time" he stated. "Yeah, but not kissing" I retorted. "I get to think that I can't handle you right now being nice and all, because I constantly get the feelings that I want to become more than friends, but I know you never think about relationship and stuff regarding romance and I clearly don't want to put my heart on the line, so I think I need some time away from you to clear the things in my head and finally get to sort out my feelings," I paused. "I mean, I don't want anything weird between us because we're best friend and sometimes a guy and girl who is friend can do fall for each other right? Maybe at the wrong time, or maybe temporarily" _or maybe forever_, I thought, "but right now I seriously can't understand my feelings, because sometimes I want to be more than friends with you, but seeing how you act, so confusing and irrational and being carefree and doing a lot of unexplained things, in the end I just always find you consume me into liking you more, I just can't keep doing this, I'm not going to see you again"

"That makes sense" he said. No emotions shown. "So, you set out a date?"

"A date?" I answered.

"For the end of our apart-time" he mumbled.

"No,"

"So it will go on indefinitely?"

"I guess, yes"

"Okay," he stared at me. "Bye."

* * *

I don't know why I made Natsu accept what Lucy asked and get away from her... I just don't know... BUT I AM SO ECSTATIC TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! I will explained about unknown Natsu's feeling towards Lucy later on the next chapter!

AskHappyAyeSir: HAHA YOUR REVIEW ALWAYS MADE MY DAY:)

thehappyangel: Thank you:) I always liked to think so;) hehe


	4. Chapter 4

THANKKK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

TheHappyAngel: OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! Here's the chapter four! hope you liked it!

JoudithSoupart: Hehehe thankkkks! here's the new chapter!

* * *

_Natsu _

I'm pretty sure I can tell you that mom and dad are having a fight. When I woke up this morning, mom already left, without telling me where she's going. The house is so quiet when I woke up, and the only person I saw was my dad, I'm not a morning person but neither did he. So something must be up.

My dad is sitting on the couch, watching his new beloved TV that he bought earlier at the beginning of this week, which after I calculated, the new TV is probably the reason mom and dad having a fight.

"Where's mom?" I ask, but dad just ignores the question.

I stand behind the couch for minutes, pretend to stare at my dad's new TV but I was secretly hoping that he will acknowledge my presence.

"Where is she?" he doesn't say anything. "Are you two having a fight?" Still, he does not say anything. Maybe he's mad at my mom for questioning a little too much about the new TV he bought, but I just can't help it, mom is always be the kind of person who is compulsive and have to get what she wants, and so demanding, so strict and sometimes a little bit of perfectionist, while dad is just… well dad. I remembered that last night dinner was getting a little too intense between mom and dad, but I have to agree with mom, that the new TV does not fit in our living room. Totally out of space. "Dad?" being ignored once again, I decided to walk back to my room and take a shower.

"What the hell makes me woke up so early in the morning?" I showered for almost ten minutes with that question stuck in my head.

When I reach the living room again, I found my dad looking for something at the kitchen counter. When he looks up at me, he says, "Natsu," I take that as a cue to walk to him to get closer. "I'm just simply tired of your mom" he said as I can feel nervousness rushing through my body. "Here some money, for today the food is on your own, make sure to take care of Wendy" he gave me the money as he walk passed me patting me on the shoulder, I turn around to see him about to leave, and so a wild thought appeared in my head, and it terrifies me about what's going to happen.

"You're not planning on leaving us are you dad?" he turned around to see me once again after putting on his shoes.

"No," he says.

"Then, where you going?"

"Don't worry" he didn't answer my question, but I don't know what else to say, so I say nothing, but his eyes are looking into mine which makes me believe him one hundred percent, and I nodded making myself sure that I don't have to worry.

A couple of hours later, Wendy woke up and just like I did when I woke up earlier, she asked about where mom and dad whereabouts. Which I only responded with, "They're out with friends"

Wendy complained about the breakfast I ordered earlier from the local diner around the corner. She said that it's cold already and she didn't like some of the stuff I ordered for her, well sorry little princess, but I'm not your servant.

"Why you order a lot of bacons but you don't order eggs?"

"YOU KNOW I LIKE WAFFLES BETTER THAN PANCAKES"

"GOD! Can't you at least order some normal food?!"

And so the complained go on.

I demand her to finish her breakfast and how she should starts feeling the warm feeling inside from eating a wonderful breakfast with such a wonderful brother, which she only returned with a snort.

I can't cook and so does Wendy, her cooking is terrible. In this occurrence, normally, with my parents out and stuff, Lucy always comes over and cooks for us, she's not an amazing cooker, but still she's better than the both of us combined together. But, Lucy and I are having apart-time now, she doesn't contact me for over two weeks-and still counting of course, and definitely she won't come to see me or even cook for me.

And it hit me, just like that, I mean I'm no weatherman, but it sure as hell it struck me like lightning.

_I haven't spoke to Lucy for two weeks and I'm stressed out._

That's probably the reason why I woke up so early today, because I can't get a good sleep last night. In denial, thinking about Lucy. I don't exactly can recall what I've been thinking for the past two weeks and especially last night, but I just… I don't know, everything comes rambling around in my head and I can't understand it. The thoughts of Lucy hit me for weeks and I'm stressed out.

Research said that coral can die when they stressed out, thank god I'm not a coral.

After lunch I got a text from Erza asking me to return her book. What book? I never borrow a book from Erza before, and beside, even if I did I'm sure Erza would never lend it to me. So I replied the text by asking her what book.

"My book you idiot. _The Great Gatsby_. Don't tell me you don't have it"

Oh, _that_ book.

When I read the reply, I quickly toss my phone on the couch and starts searching for it.

Come on Natsu, think! I borrowed it last month for my assignment, so where do I put it? If I don't find it and return it to her soon, I don't think I can live to see another day. I shouldn't have borrow a book from Erza, hell, I shouldn't have borrow anything from her, but Lucy won't let me borrow her books, because the last time I borrow a book from her, I draw Gray's face in it, which I think it's scary and weird at the same time.

I didn't found the book in my room, and I start panicking and I feel awful.

"Wendy where is it?" she ignores me as I keep looking.

What is wrong with people ignoring me and shit today?

"Have you seen it?" now I'm just being anxious, I realized that when I actually search for the book under some pillow on my couch. I found nothing. "Aw fuck," I throw some pillows in exasperation, "where is it!"

"You cursed" Wendy responded.

"Mom and dad isn't home" I mumbled as I keep on looking.

"Still" I can see she shrugged.

"God!" I yelled. "Wendy where is it!"

"WHERE WAS WHAT?" she starts to yell, probably annoyed.

"That! That thing!" she fixed her eyes on the TV.

"What thing?" still, her eyes not moving an inch from the big flat screen.

"The book!"

"You don't read books" she noted. Yeah, well especially literature Wendy. I hate literature and I am disappointed at The Great Gatsby, I spend times reading it only to find the two main protagonists doesn't end up together. It's a sad ending, and I liked happy endings. What does Mr. Neekis thinking when he gave us to write an essay over literature? When I'm about to borrow a book from Erza, she gave me a lot of choice. She showed me her collections in literature and asked me what I want to borrow, but I have no idea what I should borrow so I asked her, "which one have happy endings?" Erza blink her eyes at me and shrugged, "some of them doesn't have happy endings, it's literature Natsu, they don't do happy endings" so judging by the side of the book, I borrow The Great Gatsby, the thinnest book than the others. I am actually mad at the reality bitter truth of the ending, and slightly curious of what does Mr. Neekis possibly gain with teenagers writing an essay for over such a depressing book? What do I even gain for reading such a tremendously tragic book? Emptiness?

"Erza lend me a book and I think I lost it" I admit, with my hands on my hips.

"You're going to get killed" she stated which, no surprise in that.

"I swear I had it somewhere" I ignore her.

There's a silence for a second before Wendy start saying, "Didn't you lend Lucy a book recently?"

"Fuck"

"Cursed" she glared.

At the thought of Lucy I can already feel a cold sweat running down on the side of my forehead. I hum a single note from one to ten. "Ok," my voice is calm. "Wendy take it for me" I demand.

"5 bucks" she smirked.

"What?"

"Everything comes with a price, my lovely big brother" now she's being a prick.

I rolled my eyes and I say, "Okay, distract her so that I can come to her room and take the book"

"You're a creep" she spat at me. "Why don't you ask her to return it to you already?"

Calmly, I tell Wendy the truth. "I can't, we're having apart-time"

"What's that?"

"Apparently, a time where we don't see each other" like mom and dad are having at the moment, which I keep silent about it.

"How long you've been doing this so called apart-time?" now she just asking me some unimportant question.

"Two weeks" I trailed off. "And counting," I added as she stare at me with blank expression. "It's ridiculous"

"Okay, 10 bucks"

"NO! 5 bucks!

"You lose your chance"

I shoved my hand into my jeans pocket, thinking if I'm not mistaken, I had ten bucks in my pocket from this morning. I took out ten bucks and give it to Wendy. "I hate you, you know"

"I hate you too" she grinned.

After Wendy asked Lucy to accompany her to the nearest supermarket stating that I was currently not available and Wendy too scared to go alone. Seriously guys, I think my little sister is the most terrible but great liar the same time. I went in to Lucy's apartment. It's Sunday, and Lucy's parents must be already away for movies. Both Layla and Jude are a sucker for foreign films that played every Sunday, and they've been doing this since I was 10, how do I know about this? Because I'm the one who accompany Lucy every Sunday night. But not anymore.

I quickly search for the book at her book rack, and it didn't help me how Lucy is a book lovers and actually have tons of them. Why do she even have to be interested in The Great Gatsby? Why do I even lend her Erza's book anyway? Do I really have to snuck in to Lucy's room just because we're having apart-time? Feeling nervous, I drop down the book as soon as I find it. Great. I bent down to pick it up under Lucy's bed, only to find a box with my name written on it.

It's a freaking red box with my name written on it.

I opened it, hesitantly yes, because I have the thought that if Lucy found out about this, it's not going to be just Erza who's going to beat me tomorrow.

The box filled with memories I shared with Lucy.

Pictures, stuff I bought for her, and more stuff… who's the creep now?

I quickly closed the box and put it where I first found it.

Trying to save my own ass, I quickly return to my apartment and text Wendy that I am done with my job.

Two hours after Wendy returned, mom and dad returned. Together, hand in hand, as a whole, which actually kinda gross me out. Mom cooked dinner happily, and I was glad that I finally going to start eating fantastic food again. Thanks, mom you're the best cook ever.

Dad asked about whether or not Wendy knowing about what's going on between mom and dad or not, and I simply shook my head.

"Your mom is insane" I nodded to that. Thinking of how mom is more like a colonel and the most highest rank in this household. "But I managed to get her back, so I know that at first it's a little rough between us, but it's fine now" he smiled at me. The kind of rare smiles that show quality of reassurance in it.

"I know you two can worked it out" I responded. How lucky dad is, only having apart-time with mom for less than a day.

* * *

Thinking about the 'Natsu' box I've seen earlier, I want to talk to mom about what it meant. I was thinking about Wendy, but with mom being older therefore wiser and less annoying, I decide that I should go ask mom about it. Which, later on I regret doing it deeply. I knocked on my parent's door, but no answer, but because I am in serious need to talk with mom, I went in, only to found mom and dad lying underneath the blanket. I gulped, and even though I know that they're definitely naked under it, I just don't want to think about it. "GUYS!" I yelled.

"Natsu!" Mom yelled.

"Please take Wendy out, we're kinda busy" Dad managed to grinned. What the fuck?

"Okay," I said awkwardly as I closed the door and catching myself running up to Wendy. "I want to ask you question"

"Shoot" Wendy murmured.

"Okay, let's talk outside, whatever you want, my treat" I am surprised myself that I am acting nice towards Wendy now.

"Why?"

"Mom and dad are having sex" Wendy faced turns red in an instant.

When we walked side by side outside looking for something to eat, she say, "What is it that you want to ask?" I scratch the back of my neck showing a little hint of nervousness. "If," Wendy craned her neck to look up to me, "yeah" she said in order telling me to continue. "If someone has a box with your name written on it and the inside box is the shared memories, what do you mean by that?" she blink her eyes at me for the question and kept quiet for a minutes.

"You found the 'Natsu' box?" I nodded.

"You knew?" I asked, in disbelief.

"Well, yeah, Lucy asked me a couple times for your photos" I want to yell about how weird and creepy Lucy were, but I didn't.

"Okay," I managed to keep calm and not flipped out. "So?"

"So?"

"So what is it?" I ran a hand down my pink hair. How come red and white can make me have a pink hair? And how come Wendy get the blue while I got the pink? "What does it mean? Why it's bugging me? It's just a box!" I grunted in irritation.

"How should I know! Why are you asking me this questions in the first place!" she hissed as she punch me in the chest.

"BECAUSE!" I yelled. "Because, you're a girl and girl do that kind of shit"

She sighed. "Okay,"

"Hm?"

"I think it means Lucy is deeply in love with you, understand?" I don't understand, but I nod anyway.

Later on that night before I go to sleep, I found myself dialing Gray's number. Which I don't do that often and it tremendously creeps me out of how can I call him in such hour. God am I really that desperate for an answer?

"What is with Lucy? She asked me to have apart-time with her, what's that supposed to mean? And I found out the 'Natsu' box!" I said through the phone after I told him the whole full story.

I can sense Gray smirking at the other line. "That's the thing about girls. Even if they do something sort of stupid and unexplainable, you still fall in love with them, and then you just don't know what's gotten into you. They can drive you crazy Natsu. And now Lucy is driving you crazy"

Not really getting at what he said, I say, "I wasn't actually in love with her" I paused and he start making some weird noises, mocking noise. "Well, I think I'm half in love with her, but it's probably because she's my best-friend"

"What is it with you and your whole best-friend thing! Come on you gotta admit it Natsu! At some point or another in your life, you actually think that Lucy is interesting and pretty right?"

"But she always is"

"God" annoyance showed in his voice. "I forgot that you actually a blockhead," he paused. "Here's the thing Natsu, if I date Lucy, would it be okay?"

"Of course not. She's my best-friend" it's embarrassing that I actually said it with defensive tone.

"Then, there you are. You are completely in love with her"

"You can't tell that I am actually in love with her just because of that right?" I asked at him with pure confusion in my mind. "Even I can't tell"

"You kissed her"

"Because I think it's the right thing to do at the moment" my mind travel back to that night. Why I kissed her? So that she stop talking and telling me to go away and stop crying of course.

"Did you grope her boobs?"

"That night? No" I shook my head even though Gray can't see me. "Should I?"

"Do you want to?" he asked mischievously.

"No, because I think it's wrong"

"See, Natsu! If I were in your position I would definitely grope her awesome big ass boobs okay? But you don't" I found myself growled in irritation when Gray talked about Lucy's boobs. Why?

"I don't get it" I huffed.

He sighed in irritation. "It's because you have feelings, got it?" I don't. "Because you have feelings for her it makes you don't want to do something stupid or wrong because you care about what she think of you. Take me as example, I see Lucy as a friend, I don't have any feelings towards her whatsoever, if I get the chances to kiss her I would definitely going to start groping her boobs and do something else, because I don't care about she think of me, because I would probably not care about anything beside getting in to her pants" he trailed off and I realized how Gray example really resemble Dan…

"You sound like an old man" I hissed. "You're gross"

"It's an example!" he yelled.

"I can't see that as an example, because it won't happen, I already know that you're not going to kiss Lucy even if it's in 100 years ahead"

"And why the hell not?" he spat.

"Because I never let you to kiss Lucy, remember?"

"Yeah" he snorted. "Beside, it's not like I'm going to kiss Lucy for real, you kissed her, it's gross to kiss something you kissed" now he just rambling off topic. "The thing is Natsu, you're just impossible okay"

"Thanks for not helping bastard!" I yelled at him for not giving me the right answer I want.

"You're picking a fight in the middle of the night?"

"Hell yeah!"

"You know what? I think rather hung up the phone. Bye moron!" He shut down the phone without answering my true great question of the day, 'what's gotten into me?' and leaving me to search for the answer alone.

I asked Wendy, I asked Gray, I almost ask mom, I don't want to ask Erza, and certainly I don't want to ask Levy about Lucy, and here I am lying in bed with my eyes close feeling confused about this confusion.

Certain things should just stay the same, and I'm sure as hell that certain thing should be Lucy talking to me nonstop. Just like we used to.

And I asked myself again that night, for the last time of the day before going in for sleep, "What's gotten into me?"

* * *

Sorry! No Lucy POV for this chapter because I really want this chapter to be focused on Natsu and his ridiculously dense personalities! He really sure is a slow thinker don't you think! He is definitely impossible and annoying!

I'll try to make the next chapter just for Lucy POV!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry it took me forever to update the new chapter! I'm so sorry! But this is kinda a meh chapter for me, but of course I'll try my best for the next chapter! about Lucy feeling longing Natsu by her side! and will Lucy finally stop this apart-time?

I know I said this should be all Lucy's POV but, a little Natsu wouldn't hurt right? :)

* * *

_Natsu_

"Excuse me!" I found myself complained. "But what is this shit?" I look up to see Gray turning to look at me.

"What is it this time flame-head?" he snorted.

"This!" I hold up my and Gray's test result in front of him.

"That you got 5 in History?" he raised his eyebrow.

"No!" I yelled. "Not that," I paused thinking that it's not a weird thing that I got 5 on History, I always found myself barely even passed the minimum score. In every subject. "This! Look! Number seven! I write the answer right but Mr. Clive still marks it wrong!" Gray laughed. "That bastard! He sure is resent me isn't he?"

"Okay, so do I have to give a fuck here?" Gray retorted. "Even if you get Mr. Clive to make it right, you still got 5, even though it's 5.8"

"0.8 DO WORTH IT FOR ME OKAY!" I screamed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say" he waved his hand in front me telling me to fuck off, and I did. I found myself busy searching for the mistakes Mr. Clive made, hoping secretly that with it I can make my score from 5 to 7.5, which is a lot for me. "Are you going to stand there forever?" Gray motioned at me.

I shrugged. "Yeah, you go ahead, I'm waiting for Lucy" I told him.

"So it's already the end of your apart-time?" I shook my head. "Then why you're waiting for her?"

"I always did since we're having apart-time" I paused looking at him holding the open doors button. "Here's my key, I'm sure Wendy already home, I'm going to wait for Lucy for a while, I swear it's not going to be long, when I see a glimpse of her hair on the corner of the street I'll go straight up" I explained as he snorted again closing the elevator doors. I wait and start tapping my foot and leaned in to a wall waiting for Lucy to come home. Like I said before, since apart-time begin, I've been waiting for Lucy to come home in this kind of way, I don't do anything beside that, because every time I see a hint of Lucy's golden locks through the glass door, I quickly ran up to the stairs, because honestly, I just want to make sure that she's safe home. But today, Lucy is late.

Waiting Lucy in the lobby apartment for a month make me have this weird obsession. I found myself obsessed with the glass door.

God, Gray is right, Lucy is driving me crazy.

Moments later, Lucy finally showed up with her face swollen up. I found myself standing still bewildered about why Lucy's face is all swollen up. When she went in with me still standing in front of the door, she look up at me. She doesn't say anything. "You're late" I noted. Why did I say that? If a girl show up with her face swollen up, who cares about her being late? She still doesn't say anything as she quickly pushed the elevator button repeatedly, as if she doesn't even want to be in the same place with me. "You've been crying?" I stood behind her so that she will acknowledge my presence. She shook her head. What a terrible liar. So I nod and start making my way to the stairs, until she stop me. "What're you doing?" she asked, confused. The first time Lucy talked to me in this one whole month full of emptiness.

"Uh," I scratch the back of my neck. "Taking the stairs"

"You don't use stairs" she commented. The elevator doors opens and her eyes motion towards to the open doors and back at me. Doing as what my instinct told to, I walk over to her and get inside the elevator with her. God, it's been such a long time is it?

Inside the elevator, we stand side by side. I start chattering my teeth, secretly hoping that she will make a comment about it and eventually talk to me. But she didn't. So, being a man I am, I'm the one who start the conversation. "How are you?"

She smiles slightly, not looking at me. "I'm fine"

"Yeah I can see that," I paused, waiting for her to ask me back but nothing. "I know you're fine but I'm better, by the way" she just glanced at me and managed to smile a little. "So, Luce," she turn to face me and her eyebrow knit together, making her look like kinda sad.

"Please Natsu, I'm trying, I'm fine without you" my heart feels like it's been shot when she said that.

"Is that the truth?" I hope she's lying.

"Partly, true" she doesn't seem to be joking with me right now.

"Okay," was my only replied, feeling disappointed.

"It's for the better" she said as she fixed her eyes again at the elevator doors. How come it's better when we're not even together? But knowing that Lucy wanting me to stop talking to her, I say nothing. When we reached the 4th floor, Lucy quickly walked out without even saying goodbye or even glance at me to see how I was doing with the thought of her leaving me alone. Come on Lucy, before you completely disappear from my sight, would you please turn around to even take a glimpse of me? Because I'm hopefully thinking that maybe you might miss me too, but somehow deep down I know that this apart-time is not going to end soon.

Come on Lucy, how long do you want me to do this? It's been a month and I don't think I can handle another months of loneliness, because it's starting to feel like years and I don't think I can't comprehend anything in my life anymore.

I realized that you are missing from me. You are missing from me and I seriously miss you. You're like a limb to me, a blood to me, and I can't function right without you.

GOODDD WHY'D YOU LET THIS THING HAPPEN TO ME!

WHERE IS THE SILVER LININGS WHEN YOU NEED IT?

Missing you was like a sickness. Like a cancer, there's no cure to it, and I am already a stadium 4 to missing you sickness.

I should've come with Gray earlier.

* * *

_Lucy_

"_Okay, what the hell happened?" Natsu asked annoyingly._

"_Nothing happened" I shrugged as I took a sip of my milk. _

"_I've been best friend with you for over 10 years, don't you think I know when you're lying?" _

"_Well for now, I was hoping you don't" _

"_Come on Lucy, just tell me please?" he pleaded. _

"_Nothing happened okay? I'm fine" _

"_You don't look fine. You have been frowning all this week" _

"_Then, just stop looking at me! Problem solved right?" I spat at him founding him flinched in confusion of why I act like this. _

"_You know if you sad or something then I will cheer you up, you know that right? It will be the very first thing I do" he smiled cockily. _

_I sighed. "Natsu, you don't need to cheer me up, it's not your job" _

"_It is" _

"_Well, you're fired"_

"_You can't fired me. I'm a volunteer" he grinned feeling satisfied to be winning in this useless argument. I was so not in the mood for this. _

"_Okay, whatever. Now out" I motioned my eyes to my door, giving him the signal to leave right now. _

"_Fine" he growled and walked outside. _

_I am a mess this week. I can't focus on anything because of my parents. They constantly fight, even in front of me and I feel like I'm such a failure for not being good at keeping them together. I know that this is none of my business, that somehow my parents will figure it out themselves, but the way they act is like constantly dragging me into their problems. Natsu talked a lot about how his parents fight like all the time over little things, but he always believe in them how they will always managed to work out, even he stated that his parents will even survive even if all of the marriage couple in the world get a divorce, but right now I can't find myself believing on my parents. _

_And it dawned on me how I'm so afraid that they will get a divorce. _

"_LUUUSHEEEYYYY" I know it's Natsu who yelled from outside. I found myself reluctantly walk towards my bedroom door only to find the door already burst open by Natsu, I squint my eyebrows together while looking at him, hoping he get that I was wondering what the hell is going on, because I find myself not in the mood of talking. Without any words been said, Natsu grab my wrist and happily drag me out of my apartment. _

"_Where are we going?" _

_He doesn't say anything. _

"_WHERE ARE WE GOING?"_

_Still, he didn't say a thing. _

_After a time of running there and there, Natsu stopped and quickly put his hands over my eyes to cover it up. _

"_What the hell is going on?" I growled in irritation. _

"_Step forward five times, and turn left okay?" he asked, and I don't give him a single hint of agreeing, but he still manage to push me to walk. "Okay," he said firmly whispering behind me, as I can feel his hot breath against my hair. He slowly removed his hands from my eyes and let me see what lay ahead. A Sakura tree in bloom, in the middle of the night, with a moonlight shone above it. "I figured that I don't have to always know your problems, because it is your problems," he paused standing by my side, "but still, I have to cheer you up, understand?" he asked grinning at me, showing his sharp canines, that somehow makes him looks even more sexier. I simply nod. _

_I looked down to the root of the Sakura tree, and it's a mess. "How come there is only one Sakura tree in here?" I looked around to see if there's any tree around the river. _

"_I kinda, dug it up" he admitted nervously. _

"_What?" _

"_Well, I searched for the most beautiful Sakura tree, but when I found it, a lot of people is watching it too, and so I kind search again and dug it up and bring it here" he admitted rather bluntly. _

"_YOU DID WHAT?" I yelled. _

"_Well, I mean, it's better when it just the two of us right?" _

_I didn't answered because I feel a blush crept up to my cheek, instead I say, "How did you even managed to bring it here?" _

"_Help" _

_I nodded and be quiet for a while try to process all of this. Natsu did this for me. He dug up a tree just for me, and I bet he even get all the trouble just to bring it here. Just so only the two of us can watch it. No one else. I like that. "Geez, Natsu. Usually boys go give the girl a flower, not the whole tree" _

"_I don't do ordinary" he grinned widely at me. _

"Lucy!" I snapped back to reality and opened my eyes. Still soaking my body in the bathtub for like eternity. "How long are you going to be in there?" Mom asked from the other side of the door. "Levy and Erza is here to see you!" she added.

"Just a minute mom!" I shouted back as quickly get out from the bathtub and quickly ran across the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as I finished, I put on some clothes on and meet Levy and Erza in my room.

"Hey, Lucy" Erza greeted, warmly.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy squeaked. "Here's your invitation!" she quickly hand me a red envelope.

"What's this?" I asked at both of them and start ripping the envelope carefully.

"It's for Mira engagement party you silly!" Levy squealed in excitement, clapping both of her hands together. When I pull out a single hard paper out from the envelope, I gasped in excitement and surprised too. I squealed.

"This is exciting isn't it?" Erza grinned and I quickly nod.

"I can't believe it that Mira is about to get married!" Levy said again.

"What should I wear!" I screeched running towards my wardrobe.

"Oh," Erza stand up and walk towards me. "We're planning to wear blue" as I heard what she's saying I quickly search for something blue in my closet. Which kinda bummed me out because blue is a sad color, the kind of color who resemble sadness and unexplainable feeling.

I was feeling blue for meeting Natsu earlier. And I talked with him, for worse. "Is Juvia coming too?" instead I ask to distract my mind.

"Yeah!" Levy yelled in enthusiasm. "We're all going!" does that mean Natsu too?

"Damn," I hissed. "Juvia will look great in blue! Shouldn't we pick another color?" I smirked at both of them, trying to lighten up myself as both of them laughed at me.

Still, we stick with blue.

"Hey, Lucy I want to ask you some questions" Erza said out of the blue, making me shuddered at the thoughts of what she's going to ask me. "I heard you have apart-time with Natsu, is that right?" I flinched as I try to be calm.

I turned around to meet Erza's confuse eyes. "Yeah," I breathed.

"That's ridiculous" Erza snorted. "Is it because of Dan? What's with you dating him?"

I sighed in irritation and I looked up cynically at Erza annoying questions as I can see from the corner of my eyes there's Levy who looks at me with such concerned. "I don't date him, I just want to," Erza cut me off with her arms stayed on her hips. "You just want to make Natsu jealous" she stated and I found myself nodding. "But we broke up" I whispered hoping none of them can hear me. But, Levy did, "With Dan?" she asked scrunching her eyebrows together in complete confusion. "No," I shake my head to the side, "Natsu" I added. "You mean the apart-time?" Levy asked, making sure.

"But you two never started in a relationship" I quickly turn my head to face the girl with scarlet hair.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just being stupid" I don't know why I said that. "And there's Dan… who somehow make everything worse"

"It's normal Lucy. People will always ruining things for you" I look up at her for her harsh and bluntly honest comment.

Then, just like that, I found myself sobbing at them. "But, I just can't help it, I like Natsu but I fucked up. He have this something that so him… and it's…"

"His pink hair?" Levy asked.

I quickly turn around to face her. "Yeah!" I agreed, sobbing. "His ridiculously sexy pink hair that suit him flawlessly, but that's not it,"

"Oh, you mean his grin?" it's Erza turn to ask.

"That too! His annoyingly happy grin" I quickly nod at her.

"His honesty" Levy stated.

"Yeah, but well you know…" I trailed off and found myself looking up at the ceiling, not letting a single dam tear fall down. "On top of it all, he have this huge heart that really cares about me" I managed to say as I start to looking at them waiting for their respond.

But nothing came out from them.

After a long moment, Erza asked, "Why are you crying?"

"Well, I'm not really crying, I'm just about to cry"

"But you cried this afternoon too when you came home" Levy noted.

"You see that huh?" I scoffed at her. "Yeah, it's the thing about Dan again, he keeps trying to get in to my pants" I said cynically regarding about how fucked my up life is.

"You know what Lucy," Erza said with her face stiff and rude, which makes her looks like kinda mean. "Just stop this ridiculous thing called apart-time and such, just stop it okay" she pressed in each of her words. "I'm sorry if I'm harsh, but none of us really want to see you cry for such stupid matter, you really should stop pretending and start realizing what you really want," Erza paused, "You need Natsu, as much as he need you. He told me himself. If I were you I stop this whole apart-time before I really lose him" Erza added, her lips pressing firmly after exhaled deeply.

I didn't say a thing, so is Levy.

Erza seemed to be angry at me than concerned. I guess she really do care about Natsu isn't she? Such a motherly figure to Natsu and Gray.

Sure, I need Natsu so that he can keep me safe, not just from Dan, but from everything that is going to harm me.

He need me? Yeah right.

I almost buy that Erza, but thankfully, I didn't.

I didn't do anything that night, because after Erza and Levy went home, I quickly drift off to sleep.

Not even telling sorry to Natsu,

Not even thinking about ending this apart-time,

Because secretly, I want Natsu to know what it feels like when feeling tortured you, the feeling when someone you always have around you is gone and I hope you will try to take everything more seriously and stop being a dense boy and stop taking everything for granted,

Even though it's torturing me too, I just can't helped it that I can't keep continuing to see and act carefree around Natsu again.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sorry guys! I think I kinda lose my writing mojo! But for the next chapter I'm sure to get it back hehe! _

_TheHappyAngel, AskHappyAyeSir, GoldenRoseTanya: Thank you as always:) Sorry for the short chapter! _

* * *

_Natsu_

"Here, your clothes fresh from the laundry" I can feel mom laying down my clothes at the end of my bed, even though I'm still sleeping. "Mom, can we do this later" I grunted. "Sure, I'm just telling you that it's two already" I can hear sarcasm in mom's voice as I quickly changed my position into my sitting position. I rub my eyes desperately not wanting to open it, but I have to, so feeling heavy to leave my bed I reluctantly get up and meet my mom glaring eyes. "What's wrong with your eyes?" I joked as she keeps glaring at me. "Come on mom," I give a peck on her cheek. "Natsu, you're going to be late, take a shower already" she scowled at me but I didn't move. "NATSU NOW!" she yelled enough to make me ran to the bathroom. "Your lunch will be on the counter when you finished shower!" she yelled again.

I huffed.

I'm going to Mira's engagement party and I think Lucy will attend it too.

When a hot water run down my body, I found myself didn't want to go to Mira's party and I just want to stay still in the shower, and the more I think about how Lucy is going to be there too makes me doesn't want to go even more. I mean I'm already planning on not going because apparently, it requires nice clothes and manner and stuff, which I dislike, and things I cannot stand, like saying hello to strangers, but somehow Gray encourage me by saying that there will be a lot of plenty food, which I like, but I realized it last night, that the probability of chances that Lucy is going to be there too, is high, like as in 85%

But I promise Lisanna I'll be there, and it's not my thing to break my promises.

It dawned to me about that maybe my so called friendship with Lucy will end sooner or later. Because with none of us talked, well I know it's been only a month, but it's going to be two months next week, and it's going to be years from months, and suddenly it's a decade already, is hard not functioning right.

I tried to talk to her, like normally, but she kept ignoring me and even told me that it is for the best.

I seriously can't understand Lucy.

But believing in her words that it is for the best, I start pushing Lucy out of my mind and I found myself wanting to come to the party, with or without Lucy attending.

It's my best-friend sister engagement party! Of course it's important.

And yeah I really should come, just because the probability of Lucy going to be there doesn't make me can't go there, I have to go and I just don't care about Lucy.

I put on my short-sleeved shirt and my trousers, when I stand in front of a mirror I quickly thought that I look like a clown. With my midnight blue shirt and my gray trouser, I look like I was about to go on a work! God, mom! Nice choice of clothing. I sighed and walk out of my room. I sat at the dinner table and eat my lunch that mom already prepared before.

"You didn't wear your tie I bought you?" Mom asked.

I looked up and shook my head. "Do I really have to?"

"Well," mom fixed her eyes at me, as if looking at me if there's something missing from my clothes or the urge of she have to add something, like tie.

"I'll do fine without a tie mom," I scowled at her.

"Okay, okay just finish your lunch" Mom said and I'm surprised that she's stopping this argument about a tie. Just like she said, I finish my lunch and ready to go. When I stopped by Wendy on the living room, I stand next to her and asked about, "How do I look?" she glanced at me, "you look nice" she giggle, and I grinned at her. "Don't I look like a clown?" I asked again. "You don't look like a clown, at all" Mom said from behind me and I nod at her. I wish Dad is awake already, so that I can ask him about how do I look and what should I wear, because I believe he will answer it, truthfully. "Okay, I'm leaving" I ruffled up Wendy's hair which she returned with a growl as I kiss my mom cheek.

When I was in the elevator, I was hoping that this elevator will not stop at Lucy's floor, because if it did, I can't go anywhere beside being in the same elevator with her, which I don't want to. I start chattering my teeth and the next thing I know, I'm at the lobby already, I sighed in relieved.

* * *

"You wear blue!" Gray yelled.

"YOU WEAR RED! That's my color you jerk!" I countered.

"Blue is my color too! Out of all the color in the world, WHY DID YOU PICK BLUE?" he yelled.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW? My mom picked it out for me!"

"You still have your clothes get picked out by your mom?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Well, for this occasion yeah. You know I don't do formal"

"You still doesn't look formal" he shrugged.

"Will this two handsome young boy stop fighting at my party?" Mira smiled between me and Gray.

"Mira!" Gray look at Mira. "I'm sorry, this guy is annoying"

"You're the one who is annoying!" I yelled back but surprised by Gray not responding. "I see," I smirk. "You're scared because of Mira didn't you? Then that means I win" I start to laugh in triumph, "MWAHAHAHAHA I AM THE BEST" I start laughing maniacally. "SHUT UP!" Suddenly someone hit me in the head from behind, I turn around only to meet Laxus buffy body, and did I tell you already that he's huge? "I don't want to be hit by him. You see, I am smarter than you Dragneel" Gray commented and I can see he's smirking beside me.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but Laxus just got a little tense because of this party" Mira said sweetly while putting her hand on his chest, couple gesture. A LITTLE? I want to scream that, but I know if I did I only get another hit from Laxus. I sighed and I say nothing, I just shook my head telling them it's okay.

I stuffed my mouth with the free food I get. Oh, shit Mira. What catering did you use? It's freaking good, as in good good! I found myself, craving more and more, not letting this opportunity go to waste. I feel so happy now.

"Natsu," I recognized that voice and I don't feel so happy anymore. I turned around to see Lucy, figured. I say nothing as I keep staring at her with my mouth full, because one, Lucy does not like when my mouth is full but I keep talking, which I always do, and second, I thought she doesn't want to talk to me, so I didn't but why she's the one who is talking to me now? Okay keep calm Natsu, Gray told me that if Lucy start talking to me first, it could be a start of well you know, the ending of my apart-time, and I know how apart-time is like a bad day never ends, but I try not to deny it and I learn to accept it, and why the hell she have to talk to me now? Just when I'm about to start accepting what happened to me. "I, um- I know this is random, but" she paused, "But, I just…I just miss you" she said it… SHE SAID SHE MISSED ME? Imagine the immensity of miss I have for you Lucy.

"Okay" I gulped. I stare at her, and she have this eyes waiting for another respond from me. "I don't know what to say" I admit, feeling that Lucy is playing with me this whole time. "Are you talking to me just because we're at this party and everyone is happy, and you're not?"

"Well, I thought," she paused again. She do a lot of pausing since we're having apart-time. "I thought… well I don't know exactly what I thought, but I guess I just want to hear your voice, I know we broke up,"

"We never started" I stated. What the hell is she saying with us breaking up? We're not even in a relationship. For 17 years of my life knowing her, I only kiss her once, ONCE! It's not like we're dating right? "Look, I gotta go. See you later" I decide to end this awkward conversation and ran up to Gray.

* * *

_Lucy_

"You know I'm worried about you sometimes" Levy stated.

"Why?" I asked back.

"You've been kinda depressing to be around lately,"

"So?" I spat.

"Well, just thought that you should know. I mean what are you even doing here standing and dancing alone?" she looks at me, face to face.

"Are you saying that you're worried just because I'm dancing alone?" I scoffed.

"No." she said firmly, her lips pressing together tightly. "I know you can dance alone and how you'll be fine. You always seems to be fine, but when your parents is about to get a divorce, I couldn't stand seeing you in pain, and I think you're in pain too now"

"Well," I sighed, averting my gaze from her. "I just can't stop thinking about him"

"Who? Natsu?"

"Yeah, I mean I know it's over between us, but"

"HEYYYY WHY ARE YOU TWO LOOKING SO GLOOMY THOUUGH?" Cana yelled and slurred, coming out of nowhere.

"Cana, you're drunk again?" Levy asked.

"She always is" I noted.

"Okay, okay, so what if I drink a couple of shot or so, I'm still fine, at least better than the both of you"

"Look, we're in the middle of something here Cana," Levy stated.

"What? It's a party! You just have to be drunk and look hot. Here, watch and learn" she gets on table and yelled, "HEY GUYS! I'M DRUNK HERE!" and everyone start giving the attention Cana wants by looking at her, strangely. "Here's to Mira and Laxus!" she held her shot up high. "Who doesn't like them being happily in love?" silence fill the room. "NONE! BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL BLOODY DEAD" she finished her toast with cheered and scream coming from the crowd, nice one Cana.

"Okay, Cana give me a shot" I yelled at her, forgetting about this whole Natsu thing.

The next thing I know, I feel dizzy and the world is spinning.

And so with the body and life I can't control…

I feel the urge of wanting Natsu,

I need Natsu as in I need him fucking bad,

I have to go to find him,

It's ridiculous isn't it? Having apart-time with the most sexiest boys I've ever met?

Am I really that stupid?

What do I gain by torturing him? Or even torturing myself?

None,

Only sadness fill me in the end,

It seems all backfired at me,

Why do I need him anyway?

Why do I have to rely on him every time?

I hate that

I hate Natsu too,

But, I despise myself anyway, so Natsu is not so bad at doing it,

Because in the end I don't really hate him that much

I even like him, I guess,

You know maybe I watch too many romantic movies, you know, kind of love at first sight or something, and how the main protagonist will always end up together, so much for happy endings,

And I guess that, you always hurt the one you love even though they don't deserve to be hurt at all, and maybe I break the kindest heart, which is Natsu,

And I can't help that I have to look for you in the sea of crowd,

When I spot a pink hair I quickly ran up to him and say, "Let's get drunk and make love" why did I just said that?

"You are already drunk" he stated, with his brow knitting together in confusion and disgust. Why?

"I love you" I blurted out. WHAT THE HELL? WHY CAN'T I CONTROL AT LEAST WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY? He keep quiet thought. He doesn't say a thing as he keeps staring at me. Seconds later, he left. "Aw fuck" I mumbled and get another shot.

* * *

_Natsu_

Shit. What the hell is going on with Lucy? Who gave her drinks? She told me she love me? What the fuck. Everyone been saying that love is just trouble and annoying, when I don't even know what love is. I panicked. I feel like I'm having a heart attack and I don't know what to do.

I wander around the party, keeping myself calm as I start chattering my teeth.

I hum a single note and count to ten.

But it didn't work, the thoughts still fucking stuck in my mind.

Why now?

I feel like I just should stop thinking about it, but you know, I can't.

"Nattsuuuuuuu" I shrieked when I turned around to see more of Lucy being drunk as hell.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

She keeps ranting about me and how sorry she is and keep clinging into me, which I hate and confused about what should I do.

I panicked, again.

I can't get Lucy of off me, and I feel she's annoyed the hell out of me.

"I LOVE YOU NATSU! I LOVE YOU FUCKING BAD!"

IS SHE LOST HER MIND OR SOMETHING? SHE'S GOING INSANE!

I can't take this anymore. I quickly shove Lucy to Gray who already busy with the obsessive Juvia, but I don't care, I have to get out of this place.

I know I should take care of Lucy well-being since she's drunk and all, but I can't handle her, with her saying love me and all, I just can't take that.

Because Lucy, you just can't say you love me when you told me to get away from you and how you torture me with your absent,

YOU JUST FUCKING CAN'T OKAY!

What the hell did I do wrong? Do God fucking hate me? Why do this kind of things happened to me? I just about to accept at what Lucy want, which is away from her and so I did, but why…

I DON'T KNOW IT'S SO FUCKING FRUSTRATING!

Why did she have to tell me she love me?

The next thing I know, I burst my bedroom door open and throw myself onto the bed.

I'm just scared about what's bound to happen even more with Lucy saying she love me and all. As if this apart-time is not a bad thing already.

Do I even love her?

* * *

Sorry for the unexplainable and weird situation! But Natsu is weird and doesn't get used to of the words 'love' so yeah, it is kinda confusing i think? But i really am planning to be confusing?

I'm just rambling here... oh my god


	7. Chapter 7

_This is the new chapter! Believe me I really want to write from Lucy POV but I'm still figuring about what should Lucy feel, and I don't want to keep you on waiting for so long! So I decide another Natsu chapter! _

_NaluLover,TheHappyAngel,AskHappyAyeSir,Lucy Black Heartfillia: I don't know what to say... I guess a simple thank you wouldn't suffice :')_

* * *

_Natsu_

"Would you please tell my why Lucy come home drunk?" Mom asked when I walked out from my bedroom.

"How am I supposed to know?" I grunted while making my way to the refrigerator.

"Because you supposed to take care of her" Wendy noted. Thanks for the help Wendy.

"But I don't know what happened to her" I lied knitting my eyebrow together at them, showing a sheer emotion of annoyance. While Wendy fixed her eyes on the morning television show, I can feel Mom's staring at me, but she doesn't say anything, and I don't know what to say, so I say nothing as I take a sip of my milk.

After a couple of seconds my mom start saying, "Why you're so grumpy?"

"Everyone is in the morning!" I throw my arms in the air in exasperation from all this useless question they throw at me at 7 in the morning.

"Okay, Natsu" mom's voice turn tense. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No," I retorted.

"Liar" Wendy yelled from the couch, I ignore her.

"I know you're lying, I'm serious, tell me what's wrong" Mom demand.

I sighed. "I DON'T KNOW OKAY!" I found myself screaming at both of them as mom look at me, bewildered. "Believe me, I'm still trying to figure out this whole thing that happened to me mom! Beside you never show any slightest hint of caring about my life before, why now? Is it because it's regarding Lucy?" I stare at my mom's eyes and see confusion in her, so I say, "I kissed her once and the next thing I know she stop seeing me, she said something about this whole ridiculous apart-time and stuff, but last night she told me she love me and it's driving me crazy mom, I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it, it's frustrating me" now I'm just rambling.

"Natsu," mom start reaching her hand to my face, try to calm me down and caressed my cheek slowly. "Why don't you try to go back to sleep and take a rest, okay?" I look at her and I didn't say anything, but doing as what she told me to, I walked back to my bedroom and lay down in my bed. I was really hoping that I can go to sleep easily, but lately I'm so frustrated that I can't even get a good sleep.

Why does Lucy have to say that she love me? Does she really love me? Or is she even realized that she said that? I always think that it was sad, the way we act like strangers, I mean after all we had as a best friend and in the end we just act like we never met.

Lucy you seriously ruined my feeling.

You happy now?

I realized that it started out with a kiss. The apart-time begin after the kiss, shortly after, but it was only a kiss, how did it end up so confusing like this?

I closed my eyes and think: fuck this shit

I rather go back to sleep than stay wide awake, wasting my time, thinking about this foreign feelings.

* * *

"WAKE UP BASTARD!" even though I'm half-awake, I'm fully aware that the one who is disturbing my peacefully nap is none other than Gray.

"What do you want" I groaned as I throw one of my pillows at him, but missed.

"Here, I brought you some fish" I quickly jolted awake and put on my sitting position, with my eyes wide from the shocked. I see Gray holding a plastic bag with one fish in it with the water too. The orange fish with a little hint of gold.

"I HATE FISH! YOU KNOW THAT! THEY BREATH WATER AND IT'S CREEPING ME OUT!" I screamed at him.

"Well," Gray shrugged, still gripping the plastic tightly. "Your mom called me to cheer you up and talk to you, I don't know why I come, but I'm worried about you too, and I think it's better for you that I'm the one who come here than Erza" he explained.

"Explain the fish"

"What do you want me to bring then? A freaking octopus so that I can slap you eight times at once with the freaking tentacles shit to make you stop thinking about Lucy?"

"I'm not thinking about her!" I yelled.

"Let me do some calculations" he paused as he look up and pretend to count numbers that doesn't even exist. "Here's the result: You're full of shit"

"I am not thinking about her" I growled.

"You know what, you have to learn like a fish okay? That's why I brought you one"

"I hate fish and I didn't ask you to. Beside what's the possible thing I can learn from an underwater creep?" I snorted.

"Because sooner or later you have to grew accustomed to this situation okay? Yes, Lucy stop seeing you, and yes, she suddenly said that she love you, but it's normal Natsu, real life often end poorly, you can't always have happy endings, you just have to get used to this kind of stuff, like fish, they're so used for living in the water and they can't even tell if their living under water." He sighed as he put down the fish on my table.

"I still hate the fish. Would you please get rid of it?" I don't know why I'm bothering so much about the fish, when the real problem here is: Lucy.

"Happy loves fish right?"

I didn't say anything as I shrugged and watch Gray calling my blue cat for the free food he get in this bad times. Lucky bastard.

I watch Gray playing with Happy with the alive fish, which soon, is going to be dead. He teases Happy with the fish and I remember about Lucy always the one who give Happy free fish. I don't always give fish to Happy, I just give him cat food, which I think it's more than enough, because Happy live in my apartment with no cost charges and he still get free food! And even Wendy took care of him. But sometime Happy whined and become a snob and I found it's annoying, but Lucy always bring some free fish for him, which I let her feed him, sometimes she tease with Happy first, and she told me that she loved seeing Happy paw trying to reach for the fish, which I found kinda cute too. Now, of course I see Lucy even though I'm staring at Gray. Which is weird because Gray's hair is black and not blonde, which doesn't look like Lucy at all, not to mention he doesn't have big boobs like Lucy has.

I just can't keep Lucy haunting me, making me frustrated and all. "Stop doing that!" I demanded at Gray.

"Doing what?"

"That! Give him the fish already!" but he continue on teasing Happy.

"So, you tell your mom what happened with Lucy?" instead he asked. Well yeah of course Gray, if I hadn't told her, she wouldn't call you to talk to me.

"Yeah, kinda"

"What did she say?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing? She didn't give you any advice?"

"I didn't ask her any advice" I pressed and Gray sighed in irritation.

"You know what, I have something to do, so I see you at Christmas" He waved and walk towards my door after he put the fish on the table. HEY WHAT ABOUT THE FISH AND HAPPY? WAS I SUPPOSED TO TOUCH IT TO EVEN JUST REMOVE IT FROM MY ROOM? But what Gray say make me snap to reality, "Just pray something good to God about Christmas"

"You mean miracle?" he nodded. "Do they really happen?"

"Miracles happened on Christmas, Natsu. Everybody know that shit" and he close the door.

And so on, from what Gray said to me, I start believing on miracle. Well, kinda.

* * *

Mom always give me this continuously creepy smile, which tremendously creeps me out. She keeps acting nice to me, and somehow I like that. I like the thought of mom always acting nice to me, maybe this is not so bad at all. But when Erza came to visit me, I know that this was all my mom's doing and I start hating on mom again. Erza try to talk to me about Lucy, and she told me a little about the relationship between her and Jellal which I don't give a shit about. I believe Gray reported to my mom earlier that it is impossible to talk to me and stuff, which I see no surprise in that, but I don't need all of this.

I don't need all of these people who start talking wisely at me. I hate that.

And so Erza keep rambling around about what love is and those other relationship and feeling about, and I'm bored. But I was very grateful about how Erza keep going on talking on and on, and all I have to do is pretend like I'm listening to her and after a couple of minutes I just have to nod, letting her know that I'm listening.

Not when she starts asking me question, which I have to answer. "So she told you she love you, isn't it the time to tell her you love her too?" she asked.

"I'm not in love with her"

"You spend your time just to take care of her, if it's not love then what?"

"It's called being a bodyguard" I pressed firmly.

"But you can quit being her bodyguard, but you don't"

Talking to her was like talking a debate team, and I have a feeling this is going be long. "Because my mom would kill me"

"Okay. So if you stop being her bodyguard, you're happy you don't have to take care of her all the time again?" I nodded. "So you don't care if she got into trouble?"

"It's not like that" I paused. "If I see her getting into trouble of course I'll help, and if she seek me for help of course I'd be willing to give my help, but beside that I can't be much of a help. You know, if she's a thousand miles away from me I can't be much of a help because I don't know what happened to her since she's not around me and beside quitting being her bodyguard will make a lot of free time, which is good"

"You can't live without Lucy you know at least that right?" looking at her, I didn't say anything as I shrugged. "So why you even get to think about being Lucy is in a thousand miles away from you? How are you supposed to keep the one who give you the reason to live, safe?" I get to think that maybe Erza wants to be a therapist, because she surely act like they do, even though I never been to a therapist before.

"She's not the one who give me the reason to live Erza," I said. "You just exaggerating, about this whole love thing" I laughed as she glared at me. Reminding myself that I have stop making a joke about love from now on, because unfortunately Erza is dead serious about this whole love thing.

"Then what is?"

"What, what is?"

"The thing that give you the reason to live"

"Oxygen"

"Are you really that stupid?"

"I don't know" I shrugged. "Am I?"

"Have you done anything about this apart-time?" she keeps throwing me question as I feel like I'm in a therapy session with Ms. Scarlet.

"You know what," I look at her, "I just stopped caring"

"You do?" God, Erza stop asking me questions.

"Yeah. I mean she told me to disappear from her life,"

Erza cut me off, "She didn't ask you that, you think I'm stupid? She only stop seeing you"

"It's the same thing okay?!" I said in frustration. "Sometimes I get to think about what did I do wrong that makes her hates me so much, but then she told me she love me and I start taking it as some lies because she's drunk as hell, and you know what?"

"What?"

"I start accepting it just like what Gray told me to, and I feel better after telling you the truth"

"Really?" she asked raising her eyebrow as she didn't expect all of this.

I nodded. "Yeah, she stop seeing and talking to me and there's nothing much I can do about that, you know how she is" I give her a little laugh.

"So you're fine with all of this?"

"I guess so. I know at first it's hard and confusing and how my life sucked, but lately not so much. Gray told me about miracles that will happen on Christmas, which is 5 days away, and I can't wait, because I get to think that my life will turn out better"

"You're a sucker for happy endings huh?"

"You know me so well"

"I think you've grown up" Erza commented.

"I can't stay five all the time" I joked.

Erza hug me. The kind of hug that gives the rare feeling of comfort, which I really like. "I hope you really get the miracle you want for Christmas," she murmured. "She drive you crazy isn't she?" I say nothing as I just hug her back and felt relieved about this whole questioning session is finally reach it's end.

But, things just got worse. Erza stay for dinner. Great. More questionings, I assume.

When we're eating dinner, dad being the dad he is, the oblivious and airheaded dad, he ask "You don't invite Lucy?" and then silence fill the air as I realized that the only person who didn't know about what happened between me and Lucy, is well, dad.

"We didn't invite Lucy, she ruined Natsu feeling!" I'm surprised that Wendy is rooting for me, but that's not necessary to make Lucy look bad in front of dad, but I didn't make a comment about it.

I turn to Erza. "How is she?" Erza didn't answer.

"What is going on?" Dad managed to laugh.

"Nothing" I retorted.

"Lucy ruined our son feelings, and we stop acting nice to her" I flinched at what my mom say as my dad face turn into confusion.

I sighed. "Mom you don't have to act like you hate Lucy, when clearly, you really liked her" I laughed.

"I'm sorry," she smiled sheepishly. "I really hope this apart-time is going to end soon"

"Yeah me too" I look at mom as I turn to face Erza. "How is she?" I asked again because I really want to know but she still doesn't say anything.

Erza didn't ask more questions that night, as after dinner she went straight home. But before she went home she get the chance to tell me that everything is fine with Lucy, which I think it's great, but I'm afraid that what Erza told me is a mere lies, but I decide to stop thinking about what worrying me as I watched movies with Wendy and Dad that night, and feeling happy for a long time in this whole month of emptiness.

After past 10, I walked to my room and plopped onto my bed and hum a single note from one to ten.

Finally, sleep.

A good one that is.

* * *

Natsu is just getting better at doing his life without Lucy isn't he?

Their relationship is just getting more and more distance!


	8. Chapter 8

_I know this is a short chapter! But I can't think about what Lucy feels anymore..._

* * *

_Lucy_

It's Christmas Eve and I'm alone. My parents went out for dinner, which I really love to be a part of, but I just don't feel like it and so I decided to stay at home. I wonder what Natsu might be doing this morning? Usually, we walked around town to explore the city in their Christmas mood, and we're going to meet up with Gray and Erza and Levy and the others, which I really get excited about, not until I remembered what happen between me and Natsu. You're so stupid Lucy. You can't get your feelings right and you push away Natsu from your life, and then you tell him you loved him? How fucked up are you Lucy?

What is it with Natsu? Why he have this very affective human impact on me? It's irritating me. Is it his overwhelming-good looks? Or his messy pink hair maybe? His childish and yet cute personality perhaps?

Here I am thinking about him and yet tonight I feel so alone and uncomfortable, here, sitting unhappy with my own company.

I may need Natsu to accompany me to functions right again.

But no.

After I told him I love him I can't imagine seeing myself talking to him again. Yes I do realize I told him I love him, I'm not that drunk. Even I know that Natsu didn't want to take care of me and ran off, and the aftermath is that I have this huge pile of emotions full of disappointment that result from Natsu doing. Beside, hangover of course.

I want to cry so bad, but I don't know why I keep fighting this tears from falling, why the hell am I torturing myself?

Natsu absence makes the rest of my body feel so lonely.

I can barge in to his apartment and tell him I fucked up and fucking sorry for everything, but why I don't do that? Maybe I'm afraid of the result, because it's Natsu we're talking about, I can't predict the outcome. It's impossible.

What have I done with the one I love?

I have no idea what's going on with us, and I bet he doesn't either. I'm not mad. I'm confused. But despite all of whatever is "happening" with Natsu and I, I want at least to be friends no matter what, because I love having him in my life. I don't know what's wrong with me, because I keep telling myself to stop, I need to move on, Natsu is not the kind of person who do romantic stuff, and I keep telling myself to stop from being a wimp and freaking tell him that I'm fucking sorry.

You know Natsu, I'm stubborn as all means. I'm sorry for not acting like I care during this whole apart-time thing, but I act like I don't care because I care too much, get it?

But I'm pretty much still love you anyway. So you don't have to worry Natsu.

I don't know why I love Natsu, and I'm not saying it in a bad way, at all. They say if they don't know why, then you must really do love that person. Because it's not sympathetic, or lust and else, it's a simple pure feeling of affection.

Believe me, I would absolutely kill to see him right now. To be hug by him for a long time, or even just talk to him.

They say if you love someone enough, you'll get to be with them at times. Which I kind of thought would eventually happen to me too. I was wrong. I will constantly feel like I did something wrong and I will constantly keep thinking about it. I just wonder why? There has to be a reason right? Why the hell did I start this apart-time thing?

Boys isn't that complicated. Especially Natsu. Boys tell the truth right of the bat, and why I have to see the whole complicated stuff from this when I just have to believe the obvious thing in what they're saying.

I shouldn't have start this apart-time, but I did, and I'm still not stopping it.

I know my phone is vibrating at the end of table, and I found myself reaching for it.

I got a text.

From Natsu.

God.

"_Hey Lucy. I know you don't want to talk to me, but it's Christmas tomorrow, and miracle happens on Christmas right? Gray told me that. Anyway, since it's Christmas, and I want my miracle to happen, I was really hoping you would like to meet me. I know we're having apart-time and stuff, but trust me this is the only thing I will ever ask of you. So, please meet me at side of the river when I showed you the Sakura Tree okay? Please, just come Luce, because you know how positive I am right? I really believe in happy endings with all of my heart, you know that. _

_Judging by our situation, you really don't have to reply this, but I still want you to come, please. _

_It's early I know, but Merry Christmas Luce._"

I fluttered my eyes closed and open it again.

I exhaled slowly.

I'm lonely. I'm lonely and confused. My heart is hurt, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do from here. I messed up. If only I don't have feelings towards Natsu in the first place. I want to go back to how we were so badly, I want everything to go back to normal, I want everything to be perfect. I want to be happy. I want to be with Natsu.

But despite the desire of wanting to be with him, I just can't meet him in my confused state.

Because the resolution is that: a simple text of wanting to meet me won't fix my feelings.

I'm tired but I can't sleep. I have too much going on and I have too much on my mind. It seems that I can't concentrate on one thing. Why am I like this?

Surprisingly, I'm not even crying.

But still, this is the worst Christmas Eve ever.

* * *

You know what?! I give you a little something for the next chapter: Gray freaking mad at Lucy.

Now the question is, will Lucy come to meet Natsu? Will Natsu get his miracle?

Oh, and Gray helped Natsu with the text he sent to Lucy. Of course, Natsu couldn't be that good at saying what he want right? And I will tell it on the next chapter! The christmas eve and the christmas day from Natsu POV!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all the reviews:") And thank you for all the follows and favorites:)

AskHappyAyeSir: I'm sorry for this chapter...

* * *

_Natsu_

"Gray? What are you doing here?" I asked at him who somehow mysteriously showed up in my front door.

"I came to visit you, you idiot" he snickered.

"I was having a good time with my family Gray, until you come" I joked as I opened my door wider to let Gray come in.

"Don't be so mean. We both know your family loves me" he smirked. "I came here because I want to tell you something, I won't be long" I nodded at him. Gray greets my family as we make our way to my room. I sit on my bed as Gray only stand in front of my door, facing me.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, you know the usual. We're all coming to your house for the Christmas Party," he paused and it hit me about tomorrow. Tomorrow it's Christmas already. "So," he put his mouth into a tight "O"

"So?"

"Will Lucy come tomorrow?"

I sulked. "I don't know" I murmured averting Gray's eyes. "I don't think she will" I added. I really hope Lucy will still come for tomorrow. Because it's some sort of routines we do. And it won't be the same with Lucy.

"Why don't you ask her?" I look at Gray with confused look. Why invite her purposely? We've been doing this Christmas Party for four years, don't you think she will come by herself if she want to?

"I should?"

"If I were you, I'd do it. Because she's impossible and stubborn, and clearly this whole apart-time thing is just getting more ridiculous and it won't stop unless you stop it"

"Okay" I gulped, letting his words sunk into my mind. "What should I do?"

"Maybe you need to talk to her privately, you know, sort out the problems you have with her and stuff"

"How come I talk to her when she doesn't even want to meet me?"

"She want to. Believe me. I bet she's dying to see you right now" he pressed.

"So, like, I talk to her now?"

"It's late, just ask her to meet you tomorrow. Text her now" he demanded.

"Don't want to! I don't know what I'm supposed to say"

"God! Let me type it for you!" he grunted in annoyance as I lend him my phone. We argued for a couple of minutes, arguing about our opinion in what should we say to Lucy.

"Stop using please so much! It's like I'm begging!" I yelled trying to snatch my phone away from him.

"You are _supposed_ to look like you're begging" he growled at me.

"Why are you even doing this in the first place?!"

"Because it is needed to be done okay? You both clearly need to stop this thing! It starting to affect all of us too! It's Christmas tomorrow, don't you think I want all of my friends together in the same place? If you didn't know, it's what we've been doing for the past years" Gray yelled at me. And after I heard what he said, it was enough to make me shut up and go back to sitting at the edge of the bed. He's right.

So I silently pray to God: _I know deep down that it would take miracle to make Lucy want to come to meet me tomorrow, but lucky for me, I believed in miracles. Since You are so powerful, I bet it's easy for you to make Lucy come to meet me, and I really hope You will._

* * *

I woke up too early in this Christmas morning, because when I glanced at the clock on my bedside table, it's only numbered at 6:40. Not wanting to go back to sleep was a surprise for me, but a little jog wouldn't hurt right? So I put on my running clothes and shoes and head outside. When I'm finished and come home, I found mom already occupied with the preparation for tonight. She always take things seriously. I took a shower and begin to help mom with the preparation without her asking me to. It is an odd thing for me to do, with all this helping and stuff, when usually I'm not woke up yet during this time. But I want to be a better person because I always have this thought about if I get to be a better person, I believed that it would make things easier for me, like, miraculously God will make Lucy come to meet me. Because I believed what God was trying to say to all of us is that: _we should be a good person we ought to be._

I believed I haven't done anything so ridiculously bad that will make God angry at me, and I believed I've been trying to be a better person since the apart-time began. So I was really sure that Lucy will come to meet me later on the side of the river and finally we ended our apart-time, and we will go back to like we used to. Like somehow my little movie of real life will have a happy ending. And I loved happy endings.

I kill the time by trying to be more and more a better person. I helped Wendy picking out her clothes, which in the end, she didn't listen to me and instead making fun of my lack of fashion sense. At first I was so compulsive about my choice, thinking that my choice is the best, but in the end I gave up to her, because I'm trying to be kind instead of being right.

I made dad coffee, which I never did in the past, and I feel happy about it, helping people and being nice.

I don't fight Gray that much, and I listened to Erza more lately. I spent a lot of time with my family, which I rarely do back then, and I just stop being a hot-headed person who usually take things on and constantly get into a brawl and I think I'm a good person already and God _loves_ good person, so that's why I'm 90% sure that God will make Lucy to meet me as a Christmas present for me.

I took a shower for the second time of the day and after I finished I start taking underarm deodorant and put on my best perfume. I put on my clothes and not forgetting to put my light jacket over, because I know if I wear a long coat, I'd be suffocated to death. My parents always curious about why my body heat always this high, it's like I'm a boy who engulfed in flames.

"Where you going?" mom asked.

"Out" I looked up to the ceiling to find something to say. "I forgot to buy Erza Christmas present"

"Okay. Don't be too long, your friends will be here in an hour right?" I nodded.

"I won't" Mom didn't say anything as she keep busy with the preparation, doing a double check making sure everything is perfect.

I shoved my hands to the pocket of my jacket as I make my way to the side of the river.

As I arrived I quickly sat down under the big tree and start waiting on Lucy.

It started to rain lightly but I found no problems with that.

The rain clouds start swallowing the sun as I look at my watch, indicating it is twilight already, but no sign of her yet. I waited for a couple minutes, and it turns into hours but I keep on waiting. I bet Gray and Erza and the others already arrived at my house, but I didn't care anyway.

It's getting darker and darker and still no sign of her yet.

So I closed my eyes and hum a single note and count from one to ten.

_God, please make her come. If she forget about the way to get here, please show her, since the last time I brought her here I kinda covered her eyes, but I'm sure it's easy for you to show her the way. I know I lied to my mom earlier, and I'm sorry, I thought we're over that, so please when I opened my eyes I want to see her._

I opened my eyes, but still no sign of her. I sighed.

I can feel my phone vibrated as I check my phone and it's Gray who's calling.

"What is it ice princess?" I mumbled.

"Please come home" I was surprised that Gray is begging me.

"Why? Is everyone there already?"

"No, it's just me. Everyone is late somehow"

"So why? I'm still waiting for Lucy,"

"Just please come home" the irritation in his voice showed as I feel something bad is bound to happen.

"Why?" I growled at him for telling me to come home when I'm waiting for Lucy.

"Because I'm fucking seeing her right now in front of her apartment door" He yelled, sounding like he's mad and I knew instantly what he meant by _her_ is Lucy. "I'm sorry. I'm fucking sorry for making you ask her to have a meeting, I should've known that this bitch won't meet you"

I shut down my phone.

And then I'm up and start running.

I start running to the direction of my home.

I want to hit Gray.

But more surprisingly I want to hit Lucy more.

I know Gray was only trying to help me and do me a favor, and try to make things right again. I do agree with Gray, because I really want to go back to like we used to.

But I want to pound Lucy's face with my angered knuckles until no one can recognize her anymore. I want to fucking hit her because I'm fucking mad at her.

I found myself mad at God for worse.

I didn't ask for something big. I only asked for a meeting. A face-to-face conversation with Lucy. All I've done since the apart-time is only trying to improve myself, so that I can become exactly what God tell everyone to be: a good person. But here I am running in the middle of Christmas night, all alone, where everyone is happy, and I'm fucking not. Why did I have to believe in miracles when I know that real life never ends happily? I thought miracles happens on Christmas. I used to believe that shit. But why it seems bad things always happening to me? Where is the good part? Did God fucking hate me because I lied to my mom earlier? Or is it because God just freaking hate me for no apparent reason? That He just choose to mess my life up? Do God want me to be miserable for the rest of my life? Why did You sent Adam down from heaven? I would still be in heaven if You didn't send Adam down.

After feels like running for hours, I start running slowly and start to jog aimlessly, bouncing direction.

Where the hell am I now?

Oh my God. Who the hell care when your life is completely messed up?

I'm still jogging.

I looked around to see where I am, and I recognize the surrounding. It seems familiar but I can't really exactly tell.

I past a couple of traffic, still figuring out where am I. So I keep on jogging.

Suddenly I can feel something hit me hard at the back of my head and the next thing I know my face hit the wet concrete. I grunted as I try to lift up my body to see what's going on. But I can feel someone kicks me on my back as it keeps pressing my body against the concrete. When I feel like my body is going to explode from all the kicking and punching and yelling, I braced myself to turn over to see who's kicking me. I see a glimpse of sneakers making its way to me, as I scrunched my eyebrow trying to get a good look past the owners of the sneakers. My eyes met with three people, two I did not recognize, but the other one is I'm pretty sure I know him. With his light brown annoyingly hair, I recognize it's Dan, with his long jaw. He's smirking down at me. And suddenly it dawned on me about how I threatened Dan around this neighborhood. The time when I was so mad at him for trying to rape Lucy and almost got him killed, and I should have killed him, or better yet I really should have control my emotions and stop hitting people and doing bad things. I realized that I forgot to ask God about His forgiveness about it, and I know now that it's pissing Him off. Maybe this is the punishment for me for cursing and talking bad things about God. The kicking continues, and I don't want to hit them back for some reason, for the reason that I should really stop getting into a fight with people. My stomach feels like it was about to explode as the kicking continued, and the next thing I know, everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

_OMG ALL THE REVIEWS... Thank you! and by the way I'm planning on the new story! still center around Natsu and Lucy of course! So excited! I hope you guys will read it too!_

* * *

_Natsu_

I woke up and realized the rain has stopped. I looked around to see the packed streets with car on Christmas night and still I have no idea where the hell am I. Some part of me want to lie on the sidewalk forever, but I know it makes me look like a homeless person which I don't want to. Before I decided to stay forever sitting on the sidewalk, I'm on my feet and limping down. I finally get to the restaurant row as I can tell that I'm hungry as hell. I rested my body on the restaurant glass next to me and turn myself to look inside. My knees can't bend very well, as the people around me start looking at me like I'm some sort of people who didn't have money to get something to eat. I squint my eyes and narrowed my gaze to the center view from the big glass window. Red hair? Could it be Erza? I squint my eyes even more as I can see the red hair girl is sitting in front of the blue haired boy, it must be Jellal and Erza! I sighed in relieved as I keep looking at them hoping they have this sense of feeling that someone is looking at them. After a couple of seconds that feels like years, Erza finally turned around, probably because Jellal told her that there's a creep who's looking at them from the outside. I can see she's gasping at me as she quickly stood up and ran outside to meet me.

"Erza," I managed to grin.

"Natsu what the hell?" she yelled as she made her way to me and helping me to stand straightly. "You're bloody. What happened?"

"I got caught up into something, I think it's some punishment from God."

"Why?"

"Because I cursed and mad at God. But I said I'm sorry" she nodded in agreement.

"He accepted your apology?" she asked, grinning at me.

I shot her a crooked smile. "Yeah, I think so. He led me here, which is some kinda miracle don't you think?" yeah I do start on believing in miracles again after seeing Erza.

"Miracles happen. You said it yourself" I nodded at her. "I was just having some dinner with Jellal before coming to your house, but I didn't expect to find you got beaten up here…" she trailed off as she chewed down her bottom lip. "You wanna go eat with me and Jellal?"

"Yes"

Joining dinner with them was seemed to be a good idea before, but now, not so much. I feel bad and awful for interrupting their lovely Christmas dinner. I didn't say that much during the dinner as I keep quiet to myself, keeping myself noted to not ruining things for them and try not to make them centered at my injured self. Soon after we finish the dinner, Jellal drive me home with Erza, since she's still planning on coming to the Christmas party.

"I'm sorry for ruining your dinner" I mumbled to myself from the back seat.

"It's Christmas Natsu, it's fine" Jellal said, turning to look at the messed up me for a second. I didn't respond and it's the same with Erza as I let the ride back home continue in silence. As the silence grows more thick I found myself feeling horrible.

God, I really need to give Dan a payback.

I'm allowed to aren't I, God?

After we said goodbye to Jellal, he start to drift off away. When I entered my front door, I get to meet my mom figured running towards me and there's a lot of yelling as she keep yelling at either Gray or Dad to get some first-aid-kit. I try to keep telling mom that I'm okay but she continued screaming as my wound getting cleansed.

I told them the whole story after Mom finish taking care of my wounds. "I'm sorry for ruining your Christmas" I murmured looking at Gray, Erza, and Wendy who circled around me.

"Thanks to that bitch she ruined our Christmas" Gray snickered.

"What is wrong with her?" Erza commented.

"Oh my god" was Wendy responses.

And I feel bad right away, for making Lucy look bad in front of them. But I didn't mean to.

"Why she didn't want to come to meet me?" I ruffled up my hair as I looked down. "I don't exactly know what went wrong, but it seems it's always my fault"

"That's your problem. You care too much for her" Gray noted.

"Now it's my problem?" I retorted at him.

"Yeah. Just stop caring about her, and you too, will stop suffering from her"

"That's not really the best thing to say at the moment Gray…" Erza looked at him with her best concerned look, yet. "Maybe we just should stop about this whole thing and start for our Christmas party, okay?" she seemed to pity me, for the first time ever in my life, Erza pity me…

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"I told them not to come" Gray answered. "I thought things just going to get explode when you come home" he added.

Erza sighed and starts showing her motherly figure. "It's better this way right? The three of us just like the old times" she smiled warmly, mostly at me as she caressed my back lovingly.

"I still want Lucy to come" Wendy mumbled as I look at her. I want to agree with her so bad and say it out loud, but nothing came out from my mouth.

"So she can ruin Natsu's feeling again? So that she can fucking ruined our Christmas party?" Gray scowled at Wendy, as I sulked down.

We didn't say anything at Gray's comment as I can tell he's mad at her, and so am I. But I do nothing about it nor I make a comment about it.

At the end of the night, I know exactly that I don't get my miracle like I want it to be, but I still have the best Christmas ever. I spent the time with the one I love, who clearly loves me back, which is enough for me. And somehow I realized, that I've been wanting too much about Lucy this and Lucy that, while I have the whole group of amazing people surrounded me.

After we exchange Christmas present, both Erza and Gray went home. Mom insisted me to take a rest, but I found myself sitting on the dinner table with my gaze staring outside through the clear glass window.

"Natsu" Dad called me from across the table.

I turned to face him, directly. "What?"

"Uh," He looked at me. "Do you need any advice?" I raised my eyebrow at him, "you know, at girls…Lucy?"

I shook my head. I can't understand Lucy, and I bet dad can't either as I believe he only doing this just because he wants me to feel better, or mom insist him to talk to me. "No, not really" I mumbled.

Dad sighed in relieved. "Good. I don't know how to do that"

"Figured" I smirked.

"You know, there's plenty of fish out there, I bet one of them is just like Lucy"

I want to scream at dad for comparing Lucy to some common people or fish as in metaphor, but I didn't. "You know I'm suck at fishing" I commented as he only smiled at me.

* * *

It's New Year Eve already and I'm feeling better already too. I got Dan a payback and I feel really glad by doing something bad to him, which I really want to since he began to disturb Lucy's life. I thought everything was going to start just fine and better in my life. Not until Lucy ruined my evening of relaxing at home.

I got the text from Lucy that reads,

_Natsu, it's been a long time. I hope long enough for you to be able to forgive me. I know that I should really talk to you instead of a text, but I think the current me is more wiser and better in writing than talking, you know exactly I'm suck at talking, I hope you still remember that about me. I want to tell you about why I didn't come to meet you before… and I don't know. The only thing I know is that I'm sorry, I really do. I know Gray called you that time, because I was in front of him. I'm so afraid of him that time because he's so mad at me for not coming to see you, which I really feel bad about. I'm so afraid that Gray hates me, but I know, everybody hates me, right? He did a lot of yelling at me on Christmas night but I'm fine with that, because I know he was only trying to help and being a best friend to you, and after you read this you really shouldn't have to get angry at Gray, he did the right thing. _

_After Christmas, Erza and Levy came to see me. I don't really know what to say at that time, but Erza say the most painful things, and I kinda hate myself for it._

_Erza demand me to tell you the truth and here it is, _

_Do you know how hard it is to act like your best buds when clearly I like you? Sometimes I don't get it, of why I have to like you in the first place, but the more I think about it the more I fall in love with you. Sometimes I found myself nervous around you, like when you smile my own universe in my mind stop, I don't know why but it keeps happening to me. I have this tingly and annoying feeling towards you, but I know that I loved you in my own fucked up way. _

_I'm fucked up I know but I'm really sorry, for everything, and I was hoping that I could meet you. I swear I have the best intentions, because I really miss you. Can we at least be friends?_

I found myself running towards Gray's house.

"WHAT IS IT YOU FLAME HEAD?" He yelled when he burst the door open. "CAN YOU AT LEAST PUSH THE BELL ONCE?"

"Lucy asked me to meet her" I blurted out.

"What?" he scoffed. I know he didn't believe what I just said, but when I showed him the text I just got from her, his eyes turn wide.

"What should I do?" I panicked.

"Don't go" he stated, simply.

"Why?"

"Because when you asked her, she betrayed you"

"Yeah. But I'm not that mad at her now" I retorted. "Why you yelled at her anyway? Is it really necessary?"

"Hey! She told you herself right? I was mad okay?! That bitch ruin your feeling of course I'm mad" he yelled. "And what with this all so suddenly, I thought we looked past Lucy problems now"

"Yeah," I breathed. "Not until she fucking text me telling me to meet her"

"Why do you really want to meet her anyway?" Why is he being so negative towards Lucy? And why the hell do I still keep positive about Lucy when I really shouldn't have?

"Because she's the ticket to my happy ending, get it?" he shook his head. "You know I thought my life is about to end badly after she betrayed me, but looking now, she asked me to meet her and maybe I will finally get the ending I always wanted"

"I still don't get it" he hissed.

"Think of it as a movie. You know how happy-endings movie always have this part that when it's about to reach the end, somehow the director showed us the darkest hour of the characters? But then suddenly everything is ok and finally it's a happy endings?" he nodded. "It's something like that. I really think this is going to be my happy ending" I paused. "I know I should stop thinking about her, but you know, I just can't"

"What do you think she want by seeing you?"

"Uh, fucking apologize and explain everything to me?" it's not a question but it feels like it did.

"That's not possible, are you high" he joked.

"It is possible. And for now, possible is enough" I pressed firmly as I made up my mind and reply to Lucy text.

_Meet me at 7PM on the river side._

"Did you just text her that you agree to meet her?" Gray point his index finger at my phone, I nodded. "You text her? Seriously?"

"I really think it's the best thing to do at the moment" I gulped as now Gray only glare at me.

"You see, I found you weird. How come you trust your feelings when sometimes it just disappear like that?"

"I don't trust. I know, Gray"

"Whatever. Good luck though"

So I ran towards the direction of the river side.

I stood at the bridge above the river as I stare down to the river that have this thin layer of ice on top. I really want to drop some rocks, to penetrate it, and break the ice and finally make a black hole that parts of me really want to jump over.

I have no idea why I thought about that.

I glanced at the clock and it past 7PM and I really forgive Lucy for coming late if she really planning on coming.

But she did.

When I look over to the side, there she is walking towards me, with her both hands shoved into her long coat pockets, and I found myself staring back at the ice. I can feel Lucy's coat brushing lightly against my jacket as she stop and stand still next to me. Looking at the ice, I can see Lucy's reflection and I wonder if she wishes to throw rocks on it too, to break the ice.

We stay like this for seemed like hours when it's just a couple of minutes, in silence.

Finally Lucy throws a rock, breaking the silence. I can feel my face get really cold to the point I almost can't feel my ears and nose.

"Don't ignore me and disappear from me like that" she said as I turned to face her directly.

"You told me to. You even said that you never want to see me again"

"You are the most stupid person I know. You shouldn't listen to what I'm saying"

"Okay. I won't."

"I'm surprised you came" she give me a slight annoying smile, like somehow she still can't believe that I'm here, waiting in the cold just to meet her.

"I'm not you" I countered.

"Why did you came anyway? I thought you hate me"

I think she can't even sort her priorities right. I thought she's the one who ask me to meet her, and all I was doing is just meet her. Ignoring her first question, I answered the second one, "No, I don't hate you"

"Liar. I thought you like it when I'm not your responsibilities anymore"

What the hell does she want? "Okay. I hate you! Is that what you really want to hear from me? Really Luce?" I breathed. "I hate you for everything. I hate you for telling me to get away from you, to make me have this stupid apart-time thing, and suddenly I hate you because you tell me you love me when you're drunk! You can't do that and not talking to me about it Luce! And I try to make it right by asking you to meet me but you didn't, and I fucking hate you, but even though I really, really hate you to the point I can't even comprehend, I just can't hate you fully in the end" I looked at her as I paused and swallows several times, catching up with what I really want to say. She stays in silence. "And yes, I'm sorry for complaining so much that you're such a pain in the ass and how I have to take care of you all the time, but even though I hate it that you somehow become my responsibilities, I realized that even someone who is annoying and pain in the ass like you will still need someone to care about you, and I don't know if you realized this or not, but you already make my life centered around you. And when you did you really shouldn't throw it away, like you make me centered at you but you fucking leave! You just can't!"

"I hurt you, I know and I'm sorry, is that what you want to hear Natsu? If so then I'll say it again, I hurt you and I'm fucking sorry, okay?" she starts to cry quietly, as she quickly wipe the tears with the back of her hand.

"Okay," I paused, "is that it?"

"No! I fucking love you, you happy?"

I found myself froze, having trouble at what words that should really come out from my throat.

* * *

Oh god... I'm sorry for the cliffhanger...


	11. Chapter 11

_OMG I FINISHED THE STORY... I don't really know about the ending... my mind just got stuck! Sorry if you didn't like it! But I was really focus on my new story that I really hope all of you will enjoy! AND OF COURSE THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Thank you for the support! I really loved you all! _

_AskHappyAyeSir: Your comments always make me laugh and made my day_

_LucyBlackHeartfillia,TheHappyAngel,GoldenRoseTanya ,Kaichichan,Nalulover,FallingAngelOhLab: Seriously you guys... the feeling that you even want to make a review about my story is overwhelmed me with joy! _

* * *

_Natsu_

"Are you drunk?" was everything I managed to say after a couple minutes of silence.

"I love you, Natsu" She ignore my question and I realize it was probably not the best thing I should ask at this moment. "I really do. I mean not in like a 'hey, let's have an underpants party' or whatever grownups do when they're in love, but I love you as one loves another person whom one simply cannot do without"

"But…" I paused because the words I want to say stuck on my throat. "But you told me to have this apart-time,"

"Because I'm a screwed-up person, Natsu" she sobbed. "I can't communicate well with the people I love. But I meant everything I told you in that text. I know I should come to see you on Christmas night, but I'm not, I know and I'm sorry." Her eyes already fill with tiny tears. "I may get mad at such silly things, or cry at some ridiculous shit, but when I apologize for something I've done, I truly mean it."

I don't know what to response as I look at her who still sobbing quietly. It somehow terrifies me that she tells the truth about almost everything right now.

Here's a thought: I can't imagine Gray yelling and saying something that is so potentially self-damaging to Lucy, because clearly she seems so vulnerable right now. But I still am proud at Gray for defending me and stood up for me, because I really love the way of saying, "Bros before hoes"

Suddenly for some crazy reason I really want to ask Lucy to go get a drink, and drink until we can't feel feelings anymore, but I know that is not a good thing to do at the moment.

She looked up at me as I still keep quiet, and maybe she's waiting for an answer or some simple respond by looking at me, but nothing comes out from my mouth as she say, "I really am fucking sorry" she echoed. Even though she cursed and said the f-word, her voice quivers like somehow she really is saying the truth and really meant it, and yet probably felt more true than any normal girls would say "sorry"

And for practically million reason I can come up with, I tell Lucy everything. "I guess I love you too. I'm sorry for being a slow thinker and I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize my own feeling. I'm just stuck… I don't exactly know what I meant by that, but I mean it," I paused but she say nothing so I continue to keep on talking, "It never occurred to me about how you're going to leave all so suddenly, and I though we're always going to be best friend. But then you said you want the apart time, I thought I can handle it, but I can't. Because I realized that the apart time is slowly killing me, and to make it worse you told me you love me when you're drunk, you know how I feel that time? Fucking ruined, Luce. I thought this world is stupid and I think God hated me and never smiled at me, because bad things keeps happening to me, but then here you are standing in front me…" I didn't finish my words as I stare into her big brown eyes.

"So you love me?"

"Yeah"

"Okay" she step forward, and I abruptly stop her.

"If you come any closer, I'm not letting you go, ever again" My words shiver from the colds as a thought crossed my mind: There are almost 6 billion people in this world, 6 fucking billion people and still, someone who is absolutely and seriously I will ever considered to be my wife is standing in front of me, who is my best-friend that soon turns into more than just a best-friend. She didn't respond as she step forward again and finally, our eyes met and our faces was in mere inches. "You smell nice, I like you" I murmured with my eyes fixed in hers. And so just like that, we touch at the lips as a sign of love and sexual desire. It wasn't an intimate tongue kiss, although I would have been up for that if it had it been offered. She kissed me ever so softly and tenderly that I was taken back with a mixture of shock and utter delight. It was only a lip kiss, but it was so much more than just a lip kiss. It sent blood rushing in certain directions very quickly. She lingered kissing me so tenderly on my lips that I lost all track of time.

She stop the kissing as she say, "I just fucking miss you so much" and happiness hit me like a bullet through my head. Then I realized, that what I want is to be needed by her. What I need is to indispensable to her, that I'm fine with her eating up my free time, my ego and my attention. I really want her addicted to me, and we will have this mutual addiction. Because I am so fucking addicted to her.

"Now what?" I asked at her as she laughs while my hands securely grasped her body.

"You like poems?" she asked.

"I hate poetry"

"Any chance you want to hear what my dad said to my mom?"

"Even if I said no, you will still say it right?" she nodded and grinned.

"I want to be your only constant, in this ever changing universe," she start so slowly as she put her hands on my chest. "Either the sun that awakens the light in your eyes, or the moon that soothes you into slumber at night. Or maybe the rings around Saturn with the way they'd find a way to gently enwrap you, or the row of constellations you always look for, to guide you back home, to the place where we both know you've always belonged."

"Is that supposed to sound romantic? I stopped understanding when you said Saturn…" I mumbled.

"You idiot!" she punches my chest so lightly, almost feel weightless. "You ruined the moment"

I laughed. "So, you're up for partying in this new years eve?"

"With you? As in together?"

"Yeah" I tilt my head to the side. "I told Erza I come, I'd be dead if I broke the promise" I murmured.

"With you together? In front of everyone?"

"Aw come on. We'd look cute together"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. I really do believe you belong to me" I snickered at her as she laughed endlessly, the kind of laugh that I will get used to.

We hug, and I relaxed into the hug. As I swear it was the best hug I have so far.

"You're so warm" she mumbled snuggling up more to my chest. "I really need you, Natsu" she continued.

And maybe Lucy is the kind of girl who will always want to be with me and wait with me even though in this crazy and bizarre weather. I can't think anyone but Lucy, because I believe there is no one out there who would be willing to wait with me in the cold like Lucy did, not even in their best day, and I just can't think of anyone who can ever come in understanding my ridiculously abstract life.

"I need you too. Come on. Warming up is over, let's go!" I pulled her away from me as I stare down at her, grinning.

"Before we go to the party…" she trailed off as she shoved her right hand into her coat big pockets. "Here's your Christmas present… I'm know it's late and all but… I thought I just gonna give you this anyway…I'm sorry I didn't wrap it up or even write any cards, because well you know, I am your fucked up friend who doesn't wrap present and write cards…" she laughed, cynically.

I smiled looking at her tiny hands holding a small red dragon plush doll, and I accepted it gladly by grinning toothily at her. "Don't you mean, my fucked up girlfriend?"


End file.
